Love Affair
by Onny-Chan
Summary: UA-ICHIRUKI-Rukia e Ichigo desiden separarse, trallendo consigo engaños, amorios y un par de hijos que no entienden muy bien q tienen en la cabeza sus padres ¿como es eso de que estan separados pero siguen juntos? soy pesima en los summary
1. ¡PROLOGO!

**¡Hola! Sii aquí estoy yo otra vez, pero esta vez deje un poco de lado el humor en si y vengo con algo más de drama IchiRukista basado en la vida amorosa de mis padres. Quiza se preguntan a que me refiero, pues les dire, hace unas semanas repase los que he vivido de peke y me largue a reir por lo estupida que es la relación de mis viejos xD así que me dije: "Onny, debes hacerla un fic" y luego de que Ryunna-chan me dijera lo mismo ¡aquí estoy! Jejeje espero que sea de su agrado y pasen un buen rato ^^ algunas cosas son reales y otras son de mi cosecha.**

**DECLAIMER:** Bleach es de Kubo Tite, no pienso quitárselo.

Por cierto, es la primera vez que escribo un universo alterno.

-¡casi nunca estas es casa!-Rukia le gritaba en voz baja a Ichigo, el cual estaba igual de alterado que ella.

-¡no tengo otra opción, tengo que trabajar!-estaban en la cocina, alejados de las habitaciones.

-¡deja el trabajo de lado aun que sea una puta vez y pasa mas tiempo con tu familia!-lo ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas a la morena, pero ninguna salio.

-¡no voy a dejar el trabajo para después tener que estar de allegados en casa de tu hermana!-era cierto, alguna vez, hace unos años, sucedió algo como eso; no fue una experiencia agradable para ninguno.

-¡no digo que dejes de trabajar! Pero…-esta vez las lagrimas amenazaron con salir-¡eres un maldito trabajólico! Y la estupida de tu enfermera no deja de ligar contigo-le golpeo el pecho con todas sus fuerzas mientras derramaba lágrimas amargas.

-¡ya te estas yendo por las ramas, Rukia! Siempre es igual, me sales con tus ataques de celos entupidos…-sintió hervirle la sangre-… ¡además también a ti te ligan en el trabajo!

-pues voy a empezar el considerar la oferta, ya que no estoy nunca contigo…ni siquiera estas con los niños-le dio una cachetada, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo hecho fuera del departamento-¡vete!-cerro de un portazo.

Corrió hasta su habitación, abrió el closet y en un bolso echo todas las pertenencias de su marido, fue hasta la cómoda he hizo lo mismo; para después asomarse al balcón y encontrarlo abajo, mirando hacia arriba.

-¡vete de aquí, Kurosaki Ichigo!-le lanzó el bolso negro desde el quinto piso, con rabia y tristeza a mas no poder, callo de rodillas en el piso del balcón llorando desconsolada; no estaba segura de lo que aria ahora, pero por el momento Kurosaki Ichigo, su esposo, no entraría a su casa. No quería verle ni la sombra ¿Qué le diría a los niños? ¿Cómo lo tomarían? Amaba mucho a sus hijos, pero en ese momento iba a pensar en ella, en su matrimonio, los niños tendrían que entender. "_Al menos nunca nos han escuchado discutir"_

Así comienza el enredo amoroso de Kuchiki y Kurosaki.

**Oki! El drama no es mi fuerte pero espero que allá sido de su agrado, avisenme si me salgo un poco de las personalidades por fic T.T para depues arreglarlo.**

**Esperando sus críticas ¡sayonara!**


	2. Heart Wounds

**Jeje como resivi los 3 review que me animaron a seguir ¡aquí esta el segundo capi! A mi no me termino de agradar, pero son ustedes las que jusgan u.u no yo muchas gracias a Ryunna-san y Yunna-san (¡dejaron el 1º review!), TsUkI n0 hAnA (la idea era dejar la intriga, como ya te dije), Iana Walker (jojojo lectora sin cuenta u.u ahora te contesto el review! Seeh fue corto, pero era para dejar intriga ^^ espero te agrade el capi)**

**Sin mas el fic**

**DECLAIMER:** Bleach es de Tite y yo no quiero quitárselo.

_Heart wounds_

Sintió una terrible punzada en su pecho, él la amaba mucho, pero últimamente las cosas no andaban bien. Discutían más de lo normal y ella tenía razón, casi no pasaba tiempo con su familia, el trabajo lo absorbía demasiado y él no hacia nada para evitarlo. Tomo con pesadez el bolso que Rukia le lanzo desde el balcón y se dirigió al auto, no tenia de otra, se iría a la casa del viejo hasta que arreglara las cosas con la morena…o en el peor de los casos, encontrara donde vivir.

-me va a regañar-suspiro una vez entro al vehiculo. Apoyo la frente en el manubrio y apretó los dientes-¡me echo de la casa!-otra vez el dolor en su pecho-¡me echo de la casa y yo solamente me fui!-dejo descansar su cuerpo en el respaldo-siempre termino haciendo lo que ella quiere-dio otro suspiro y encendió el auto.

-¿Ichigo, que haces aquí a estas horas?-las tres de la mañana no era una hora decente para llegar a la casa de tu padre, ahí el por que no lo golpeo al llegar-¿y ese bolso?-Isshin frunció el ceño, ya se imaginaba.

-Rukia me echo de la casa-contesto cabizbajo y observando el suelo-¿puedo quedarme aquí?

-ahhh hijo ¿Qué sucedió?-tomo su hombro y lo hizo pasar.

-discutimos-se sentó en el sofá-…otra vez.

-sabes que siempre serás bien recibido aquí, pero espero que enmiendes pronto tu error-le tiro unas mantas para que se tapara-mañana me contaras lo que paso-solo eso basto para que el pelinaranja no pegar un ojo en toda la noche, para mas remate sus hermanas también lo regañarían por la mañana.

Rukia tenía razón, la tetona de su enfermera no dejaba de hacerle ojito aunque él le dijera que estaba casado. La chica no era una mala persona, era gentil y servicial; se preguntaba como serian los pretendientes que tenia la morena, no podía ser cualquier fulano ¡la regañaría si era cualquier fulano! Él no era la gran maravilla, pero según la misma Rukia dijo en su momento:_ "Tú eres un buen prototipo de hombre"_ no podía cambiar al "prototipo" por un estropajo inservible y blandengue.

-¡bueno días, mamá!-un chico de unos diez años, cabello negro y ojos marrones saltaba de un lado a otro en la cama de la Kuchiki. Por efecto, su hermana pequeña despertó y sus gritos también comenzaron a inundar el departamento.

-¡MA-MÁ!-desde la habitación de al lado se escuchaban los gritos de la pequeña Noa reclamando ver a su madre. La pequeña tenía como un año, con cabello negro y ojos marrones, igual que su hermano.

-¡y ahora que pasa!-se sentó la morena, era imposible seguir durmiendo si tenias a un mocoso saltando en tu cama.

-ya es de día-le sonrío abiertamente el chico-los pájaros canta y Noa ya despertó-se acostó a su lado.

-tú la despertaste-le corrigió-¡bien!-se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña para llevarla a la cocina donde ya la esperaba Yami, su hijo mayor-hoy es un largo día y la pasaremos muy bien-Dios, esta mujer si que sabía actuar bien; ni un día había pasado de la discusión y ella estaba como nueva, solo por fuera, pues por dentro se sentía terrible, devastada. Pretendía que los niños tuvieran un buen día para luego decirle a Yami que papá ya no viviría con ellos.

-¡¿Dónde vamos a ir?-esperaba paciente a que Rukia preparara el desayuno, Noa ya estaba tomando su leche.

-iremos con Rangiku y Shiro-chan al parque de diversiones-le entrego un tazón repleto de cereal, eso era raro, su mamá siempre era tacaña con el cereal y hoy se lo daba a destajos.

-demo…si ayer me castigaron-ok eso si que estaba raro, ayer lo castigaron por pintarle con crayones la cara a su hermana y hoy su mamá le decía que irían al parque de diversiones.

-pues ya no estas castigado-le contesto hastiada ¿Qué no se conformaba?

-si tu dices-se lleno la boca de cereal-¿papá ya se fue a trabajar?-las risas de la pequeña inundaban la sala al ver a su hermano hablando con la boca llena de comida. La morena se paralizo, dudo en contestar y le dio un seco "si" para pasar el resto del desayuno en silencio.

-¡¿Qué Rukia-chan te echo de la casa?-bien, con ese grito toda Karakura se enteraría que se peleo con la morena.

-claro, Yuzu ahora publícalo en el periódico-se notaba sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-ya Ichi-nii, que tú este con la mierda hirviendo no quiere decir que puedas descargarte con nosotras-Yuzu y Karin cursarían el ultimo año de instituto cuando comenzaran las clases y cada vez que se echaba la bronca con Rukia lo regañaban tanto o mas que su padre-además, apuesto mi cabeza que fue por tu culpa-lo señalo con la cuchara del café y al pelopincho le salio una venita en la sien.

-¡todo mundo dice lo mismo!-se levanto furioso de la mesa y recogió su chaqueta-¡ya me voy!-cerro de un portazo.

-Karin-chan-Yuzu se sentaba junto a su hermana para desayunar.

-dime.

-¿crees que se arreglen?

-de que se arreglaran se arreglaran…-la chica se puso pensativa-…pero no se cuanto tiempo tarden en hacerlo-formo una maquiavélica sonrisa en su cara, cuando Isshin llego a la cocina, la vio y sonrío de la misma manera, ya sabía lo que pensaba su hija.

-¡OOOHH MASAKI! LA COSA SE PONDRA BUENA Y TÚ NO ESTAS PARA VERLOOOOO…

**¡espero que les allá gustado! En los próximos capítulos la cosa se pone bueno, como dijo Isshin.**

**Isshin: ¡ES CIERTOOOOOO! MI ESTUPIDO HIJO Y RUKIA-CHAN ACTUARAN COMO ESTUPIDOS**

**T^T recuerden que sus reviews son como mi sueldo ¡muchas gracia a los que los dejan! ^^**


	3. Calma antes de la Tormenta

**¡Hola gente que todavía lee mi fic! Jeje como andan? y con mucha inspiración jojojo así que muchisimas gracias a: ****Rukia-CC****, ****TsUkI n0 hAnA****, keisi-san (pues yo considero que la culpa es de los dos u.u pero mas Ichigo, bueno hay sacars tu tus propias conclusiones), ****Ghost iv****, Ryunna-san y Yunna-san, ****luzia no tsuki****. Y si mas aquí esta fic…**

**¡bleach es de Tite, yo solo hago sufrir a sus personajes!**

_Calma antes de la tormenta_

-¡al parque de diversiones!-grito Yami una vez estaban los tres en el auto, su hermanita grito algo parecido pero en el "idioma mono" como decía él.

-primero pasaremos por Rangiku-les recordó la morena mientras los miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Tenia tanto de que hablar con su amiga, de seguro le daría más de un consejo que ella **no** seguiría, pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, todavía no le contaba a su hermana por que seguro que ella le contaría a Byakuya y Byakuya iría con Ichigo y lo golpearía hasta la casi muerte, y por mas enojada que estuviera no quería eso. Lo amaba, y mucho; pero últimamente las cosas no andaba bien…para nada bien, ya no era lo mismo y lo sabían. No querían aceptarlo, pero esa chispa o sea lo que sea que siempre habían tenido comenzó a desaparecer sin que se dieran cuenta. El pelinaranja llegaba muy tarde por la noche y se iba fugas por la mañana, el poco tiempo que tenia libre se lo dedicaba a los niños y a dormir las horas de sueño que le quitaba el trabajo, no podía decir que dejaba de lado las "actividades" con ella, pero ya no era como antes, ya no había temor de que los niños los escucharan por que dormían como rocas o los fugaces encuentros en las habitaciones del hospital cuando le tocaba turno completo, ahora ni siquiera salían en el auto con la escusa de "vamos a comprar y volvemos". Todo era monótono. Ya no era lo mismo…

-¡kia-chan!-Rangiku abordo veloz el automóvil al igual que su hijo, eran amigas desde el instituto y lo seguían siendo aunque no se vieran tan seguido como antes, estaba casada con Ichimaru Gin, un tipo al que Rukia no le tenia tanta confianza y tenia un hijo, que no era de él precisamente, era de una relación anterior de la cual lo único bueno que había sacado era al bajito peliblanco

-hola Rangiku, tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad?-Rukia se veía entusiasta igual que siempre, pero sus ojos escondían la tristeza que sentía, y la castaña lo noto.

-cierto, vernos no es lo mismo que hablar por teléfono-ambas rieron a tal comentario y partieron rumbo al parque.

-pero si hablan todo el día-a Toushiro le apareció una pequeña vena en la sien al escuchar el comentario de su madre.

-¿y tú por que la espías mientras habla por teléfono?-pregunto incrédulo el pelinegro, en medio iba sentada Noa.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No la espío!-se volteo a mirar a la ventana.

-Toushiro, eres un amargado-también se volteo a mirar por la ventana.

-para ti es Hitsugaya, Kurosaki-y aparecía la misma discusión de siempre, cuando se enfadaban al peliblanco le daba por que lo tratara con respeto y Yami ni caso le hacia.

-haber Rukia-la mujer miro de reojo a su amiga-¿Qué te paso?-se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-aquí no, Rangiku-ya estaban por llegar-no quiero que escuchen.

-¡sabía decisión!-en cuanto llegaron al parque de diversiones Yami y Toushiro se fueron directo a los videojuegos, eso les daría un rato para charlar, en cuanto a Noa, la sentaron en el choche y le dieron una paleta que no soltó mas.

-¿y bien?-estaba sentadas en una banca en frente de los chicos.

-me pelee con Ichigo-le confeso, cabizbaja.

-pero eso es pan de cada día-le contesto despreocupada, desde que tenia memoria ese par era igual, siempre se peleaban por todo.

-si, pero esta vez lo eche de la casa-se mostró afligida, hay Rangiku se dio cuenta de que la cosa iba para mayores.

-¿y eso cuando paso?-estaba atónita, una cosa era que se pelearan y otra muy diferente era que Rukia echara al "guapo de Ichigo", como decía Matsumoto, de la casa.

-anoche, ni siquiera se a donde se fue.

-¡a puesto que fue por culpa de la enfermera de cuarta!-casi grito emocionada.

-¡tiii!-grito emocionada Noa, y eso que ella no tenia ni idea de la situación.

-¡ya no me la menciones!-hizo una especie de berrinche que le causa gracia a su hija.

-ok, pero te daré un par de consejo que debes seguir-iba a comenzar a enumerar cuando la morena la interrumpió.

-por favor…deja que me desahogue-la vio con los ojos acuosos.

-te comprendo-cerro los ojos y se acomodo en la banca-tu también me ayudaste cuando deje al desgraciado-nótese, el padre de Toushiro-adelante amiga, soy toda oídos.

En cuanto entro al hospital y la recepcionista lo vio, ni siquiera lo saludo al temer por su salud mental (o por temor a aprender nuevos insultos) y se dirigió horriblemente enojado a su oficina, donde al menos podría refunfuñar tranquilo un par de minutos antes de empezar a atender pacientes.

-¡buenos días, Doctor Kurosaki!-¡mierda! El destino lo odiaba, justo hoy que no quería ver su enfermera se le aparecía a primera hora del día.

-hola-dijo enfadado, pero la ingenua chica ni lo noto.

-¿Cómo amaneció hoy?-seguía hay parada mientras él encendía el ordenador.

-mal-olvido con quien hablaba y echo todo fuera-lo poco que dormí fue en un sillón de los mil demonios, el viejo y mis hermanas lo único que hacen es regañarme y la maldita de Rukia no se digna a encender la mierda de celular que tiene-le dio un fuerte puñetazo al escritorio y con frustración sujeto la cabeza entre sus manos.

-etto… ¿peleo con su mujer?-aun que no quería inmiscuirse en los asuntos personales del pelinaranja al escuchar un "si" que paresia gruñido, se le ilumino el rostro e intento retener un gritito de felicidad.

-que pase el primer paciente-ni si quiera levanto la vista del escritorio.

-hoy llego muy temprano, aun no llega nadie-dijo un poco apenada por la interna felicidad que sentía.

-Inoue.

-¿si?

-¿podrías dejarme solo?-se sobaba las sienes para intentar alejar la inminente jaqueca que se aproximaba.

-si…-respondió desilusionada-…si necesita algo solo llámeme-estaba por salir hasta que Kurosaki la llamo.

-en realidad-levanto la vista-¿podría contarte algo?-era demasiado temprano para llamar a alguno de sus amigo y si lo hacia de seguro lo regañarían y no estaba para seguir escuchando regaños.

-cl-claro…-y se sentó en frente de él.

-valla Rukia, esta vez fue fuerte-la castaña comía una paleta que "pidió" a Noa, estaba preocupada por la situación de su amiga, después de todo no era para menos-¿lo dejaras volver?

-por el momento no-le respondió sin chistar-pero no se como se lo diré a Yami-dirigió la mirada hacia los videojuegos, donde se encontraba el chico-se va a poner muy triste.

-¡tranquila Rukia! El chico es inteligente y entenderá la situación-se acomodo en el respaldo de la banca-y si no…

-¿y si no?-la vio preocupada.

-en 5 años mas andará de bar en bar bebiendo sake a mas no poder-termino con una feliz sonrisa.

-¡¿y tienes cara para sonreír después de lo que me dijiste?-se levanto y la señalo indignada.

-que curioso-puso su dedo en el mentón-Shiro-chan me dijo lo mismo cuando le dije como seria su futuro.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí el peliblanco y el pelinegro escucharon el grito de Rukia y dejaron de jugar.

-¿Por qué habrá gritado?-Yami temía por los santos oídos de su hermanita.

-yo lo se-dijo orgulloso su amigo-seguramente le dijo…-trato de imitar la voz de Matsumoto-"en 5 años mas, Yami andará de bar en bar bebiendo sake a mas no poder"-a ambos les causo gracia la imitación.

-¿y por que ese seria mi futuro?-habían comenzado a jugar otra vez.

-y yo que se…a mi me dijo eso cuando dejo al bastardo de mi padre-ambos callaron, como si estuvieran deduciendo algo.

-¡¿dice que mamá dejo a papá?-el pelinegro poco mas y se tiro de los cabellos la darse cuenta.

-oh oh-Toushiro se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata-¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁ!-se fue corriendo donde la voluptuosa mujer. Yami lo siguió, pero no quiso preguntar nada al respecto, confiaba en que su madre le contaría la verdad…

**¡¿les gusto? U.U ojala que si ya que a mi no me convencio mucho, no se ustedes, pero para mi la cosa se pone cada vez mas buena ¿no Isshin-san?**

**Isshin: ¡asi es! MASAKI, LA QUERIDA ONNY-CHAN NOS DEJO INSTALARNOS EN SU CUARTO PARA VER EN PANTALLA GRANDE TOOOODO EL FIC ¿Qué TE PARECE?**

**Bueno, sin mas los dejo. Jooo y no olviden de dejar review u.u que es lo unico que gano con esto ¡bye bye!**


	4. Rememorando Viejos Tiempos

**Queridos lectores, quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero escribir este capi me dio mucha nostalgia y me hizo recordar momentos no muy bueno de mi vida. Dejando de lado las penurias hice este capi un pelin mas largo ya que me marcho de vacaciones u.u solo una semana para mi desgracia, pero algo es algo y también aprovechando la información fresca jojojo les recuerdo que base este loco fic en la vida de mis padre uuff si se enteraran jajajaja, sin mas interrumpsiones los dejo con el fic.**

**oooh por poco y lo olvido.**

_-en cursiva, es cuando Rukia le contesta por el teléfono a Ichigo._

**DECLAIMER:** BLEACH ES DE PROPIEDAD DEL SEÑOR TITE KUBO, QUE SI NO HACE REENCUENTRO ICHIRUKI SUS FANS LO OREMOS A LINCHAR.

_Rememorando viejos tiempo._

Ese día lo pasaron muy bien en el parque de diversiones, pero Rukia noto el extraño semblante de su hijo. Al atardecer regresaron a casa, primero pasaron a dejar a Rangiku y Toushiro para después ir directo a casa.

-mamá…ya son las 10-el pelinegro se restregó los ojos, estaba muy cansado por el movido día-¿a que hora llegara papá?-a Rukia le corrió la gota gorda.

-Yami, cariño tenemos que hablar-Noa ya dormía desde hace un rato, llevo al chico a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y lo sentó a él en su regazo.

-¿es sobre papá?-la miro serio.

-si-guardo silencio un rato y luego se dispuso a hablar-hay padres que les mienten a sus hijos para evitar que sufran-le pareció un buen comienzo-por eso yo quiero decirte la verdad-noto que lo ojos del chico se ponían vidriosos-tú sabes que con Ichigo siempre estamos discutiendo por tonterías, pero en realidad no nos enfadamos de verdad-el muchacho asintió-pero esta vez con papá nos enfadamos de verdad y lo eche de la casa-Yami se aferro a Rukia, durante todo el día temió que le dijera eso-pero eso no quiere decir que dejes de ver a papá o que yo lo allá dejado de querer-le sonrío, sabía que eso tranquilizaría un poco a su hijo.

-comprendo-se bajo del regazo de su madre y se acostó en la cama-buenos noches, mamá-Rukia le acomodo las sabanas y lo observo durante un rato.

-no estas enfadado ¿verdad?-le beso la frente.

-no, no te preocupes, mami-se acomodo mas en su lecho. Ese día ambos, madre e hijo, se quedaron dormidos sollozando.

Por otro lado Ichigo tampoco había tenido uno de sus mejores días, había tenido que atender las urgencias y unas cuantas cirugías, por suerte la pegote de Inoue no fue a trabajar ese día; tener que lidiar con el trabajo, sus problemas familiares y mas encima con esa chica ¡No por favor! A la hora de la salida se metió al auto e inconscientemente llego a las afueras del departamento donde hasta hace un par de días viva. Pensó en subir y disculparse con Rukia, pero sabía a la perfección como era ella, necesitaba al menos unos días mas para aclarar por completo su mente…y si es que tenia muchísima suerte, lo dejara volver.

-hoy llegaste mucho mas tarde, hijo-Isshin estaba en el living revisando unos papeles cuando el pelinaranja llego, no despego la vista de ellos, pero se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio para sentarse.

-si…tenia cosas en que pensar-se dejo caer y recordó lo duro que era ese sofá, en su adolescencia, cuando llegaba tarde y se echaba a dormir ahí, le paresia mucho mas cómodo que en ese momento.

-¿ya decidiste que harás? Te recuerdo que tienes hijos y no seria muy lindo que sufrieran por los problemas que tienen tú y Rukia-tenia que sacarle ese tema en cara.

-viejo, deja eso ¿quieres? Se lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no-era claro su tono de frustración, todo el día pensando en lo mismo y que ahora se lo volviera a recordar.

-ya, Ichigo-le toco el hombro-descansa ¡que mañana te despertare temprano!-y el loco hombre subió las escaleras echo un rayo.

-buenas noches…-dijo al aire.

…

-Rukia, tenemos que hablar-dijo por teléfono, sus hermanas aún no bajaban a desayunar, solo su padre lo estaba escuchando.

_-no volverás a casa-_Ichigo frunció el seño.

-no quiero hablar de eso, por ahora-se metió a la cocina, para evitar que su padre lo escuchara todo tan claramente-es sobre los niños.

_-ellos están bien sin ti_-a pesar de lo dicho a Yami la noche anterior Rukia no quería dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, eso provoco mucha rabia en su esposo.

-¡¿Cómo que ellos están bien sin mi?-ese grito se escucho hasta la sala, seguido de él golpe que le dio a la pared.

-_¡ellos nunca te ven, es lo mismo si vives con ellos o no!_-luego de eso Rukia corto la llamada y apago su móvil, ya que Ichigo, por mucho que insistiera, no lograba comunicarse.

-¡maldi…!-reprimió el insulto-¡como es de terca cuando quiere!-salio muy enfadado de la cocina y se encontró con su padre en la puerta.

-¿Qué te dijo Rukia-chan?-pregunto atinándole un buen golpe en las costillas.

-¡cállate viejo!-lo echo a un lado-ya me voy-lo tiro a un lado y se fue rápido, Rukia lo escucharía, una cosa era estar peleado con ella y otra muy diferente era no ver a sus hijos. A mucha velocidad llego a la oficina de la morena, por la hora ya tendría que estar ahí y le iba a escuchar si o si. Para mala suerte de la morena, a penas llego, Ichigo estaba esperándola afuera, cruzado de brazos y con el seño fruncido.

-¿me vienes a armar una escenita?-le pregunto acercándose a él con cara de fastidio-a nadie le importa nuestros problemas personales.

-a los niños tampoco les importa, Rukia-no se movió de su posición.

-solo han sido dos días, no le prestes tanta importancia-iba a entrar al edificio pero el pelinaranja la tomo débilmente del brazo.

-le presto importancia-podía ver la determinación en sus ojos, las palabras en ese momento sobraban, pero ellos no se daban cuenta-por que aunque este diez minutos, es suficiente para que se vallan a dormir tranquilos…al menos Yami-sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo era cierto.

-voy a llegar tarde, hablemos de esto después-se zafo del débil agarre.

-¿Mas tarde cuando?-la miro serio.

-ven a buscarme después del trabajo y hablaremos de esto-fue lo ultimo que dijo Rukia antes de adentrarse en el gran edificio. Adentro, saludo amablemente a un guardia de seguridad, alto, de cabello negro y ojos color verde azulado… que tenia un gran parecido con Ichigo…. Cuando entro al ascensor comenzó a divagar en sus recuerdos, y reparo en un uno en especial: El día que conoció a Ichigo.

Era imposible olvidar ese día, su amiga Tatsuki la había invitado a una fiesta y por teléfono le contó que quería presentarle alguien; no quiso darle el nombre, solo le dijo que era un "fresa". Con eso a la morena se le quitaron un poco las ganas de ir, pero de todas formas pidió permiso a su hermana y su Nii-sama, el segundo le puso algo mas de resistencia pero luego de unos murmullos por parte de Hisana y un notable sonrojo de parte del pelinegro, la chica tuvo el permiso que quería. Se arreglo y a las nueve en punto su amiga estuvo llamando a la puerta. A sus veinte años no había ido a muchas fiestas, solo asistía cuando alguna amiga la invitaba o por que era el cumpleaños de algún conocido. En cuando salio divido a la chica, vestía un poco mas arreglada de lo usual, igual que ella, pero no vio a otro ente, pensó que tal vez se había arrepentido de presentárselo; pero cuando cruzo la reja de la casa vio un poco mas atrás a un chico alto de cabellos alborotados y de un singular color, con unos ojos que en cuanto los vio quedo hipnotizada viéndolos, pero tenia un seño fruncido a mas no poder.

-hola, Rukia-Tatsuki ignoro olímpicamente a su acompañante y comenzó una conversación con la morena.

-hola, Tatsuki-le saludos sonriendo.

-ahh menos mal que el pesado de tu Nii-sama te dejo salir-comento en un suspiro-si no, te hubiera sacado por la ventana.

-no hables así-fingió enfado.

-bueno, él es Ichigo, Ichigo ella es Rukia-luego de presentarlo poso sus manos en las caderas, pero no vio respuesta de alguno de los dos-¿Qué no se piensan saludar?-pregunto enfadada.

-eehh…si, hola-dijo tímidamente Rukia.

-hola-contesto secamente Ichigo, a leguas se notaba que no quería estar ahí.

-yaa, quieten esa cara y vámonos de una vez-nunca pensó llevarse tan mal y tan bien con un chico como él, según lo que le había contado había cumplido veintiuno hace unos meses y que Tatsuki lo arrastraba regularmente a sus fiestas para luego abandonarlo a su suerte, que amiga. Su primera impresión sobre él no fue la mejor, pero luego de conocerlo unos meses se dio cuenta que era una buena persona y que detrás de esa coraza agresiva se escondía un chico amable y preocupado por los demás. Sin darse cuenta se enamoro de ese chico que solía molestarla con frecuencia, pero que detrás de esas insultos se escondían los "me preocupo por ti" o "la paso bien contigo" y luego de una relación de mas o menos un año se casaron. Algo apresurado pensaron algunos y desaprobado por Byakuya, pero de todas formas lo hicieron.

El día que conoció a Ichigo era unos de esos recuerdos que atesoraría hasta el final…

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí ^^ quiero dedicarle este capi a Luna-chan y a zandreS (vezz? Lo recorde y te hice caso) que estos ultimos días me han hecho reir mucho xD**

**Tambien a todos y todas las que me dejan review ¡me animan a seguir escribiendo!**

**¡sayo..! y revierden dejar review…**


	5. For When You Need Me I'll Be There

**¡HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE AUN LEEN ESTE FIC! He venido hoy a dejarles un nuevo capi ^^ siento si esta un poco OCC T.T no es mi intensión, intento que sus personalidades no cambien demaciado. Sin mas aquí va el capi.**

**DECLAIMER: **BLEACH lamentablemente no me pertenece, Tite Kubo carga con todo el peso de tener tantas fans IchiRukistas ^^

_For____when you____need me____I'll be there._

-¡¿Qué le dijiste que cosa?-grito una histérica Rangiku por el teléfono, se encontraba en la oficina y con el grito provocó un respingo en todos sus compañeros.

-no grites ¡sabes que lo dejare verlos!-dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono Rukia, pero al contrario de su amiga, mucho mas calmada.

-¿entonces cual es la idea?...-se genero un silencio-Ichigo es un buen hombre y sabes perfectamente que haría cualquier cosa por ti o por tus hijos, no creo que sea justo que hagas esto-la morena intento ignorar esas palabras, no desistiría de su juego.

-no me regañes, ya te dije que hoy lo veré y arreglare este asunto-ya tenia suficiente con su conciencia como para estar lidiando también con los regaños de su amiga.

-si tu lo dices… ya te tengo que cortar, el jefe me mira feo por no estar trabajando-le dijo pícaramente.

-como si tu trabajaras-se burlo-hablamos luego.

-byeee!-corto. Tenia mucho en que pensar, tal vez Ichigo estuviera lo suficientemente cabreado con ella que ni siquiera le diera una pensión ¡pero en que diablos pensaba! Mejor se preocupaba en como iba a quedar el pelinaranja luego de que su Nii-sama se enterara de todo el lio.

-¿y esa cara, Yami? Pareciera que te paso algo malo-Yami y Toushiro estaban en la misma clase y a esas horas era el receso, durante toda la mañana el peliblanco noto a su amigo con un extraño semblante, temía que lo que le dijo su madre fuera cierto…

-mamá echo a papá de la casa-le respondió triste-no quiero hablar del tema.

-oohh-fue su respuesta, no sabía que decirle-no te pongas así, tal vez las cosas sean para mejor-no estaba muy acostumbrado a alentar a la gente, mas bien era frío en sus palabras y acciones.

-¿no te avergüenza llevar el apellido de tu padre?-esa pregunta tomo al peliblanco por sorpresa, nunca pensó que alguien como Yami le preguntara algo así.

-claro que no, no soy el único con ese apellido así que no tengo que sentirme avergonzado por las estupideces que cometió mi padre, yo soy una persona diferente y lograre cosas mejores-le contesto seguro de si mismo, el pelinegro prefería escuchar esos discursos que los intentos de aliento que Toushiro.

-oohh, que bueno-le sonrío fingidamente.

-eso es lo que dice Rangiku, pocas veces me dice cosas serias como esa y cuando las dice las tomo en cuenta-generalmente llamaba a su madre por su nombre.

-doctor kurosaki ¿ya se va?-Ichigo guardaba sus cosas frenéticamente, ya se le hacia tarde y no quería perder esa oportunidad para hablar, pero Inoue no le ayudaba en nada, mas bien lo retrasaba, no sabía que se creía después de haber conversado con ella; ahora todo el tiempo estaba a su lado y de ves en cuando se tomaba ciertas confianzas que no le agradaban mucho, pero que tampoco le molestaban.

-si, tengo un asunto importante-tomo su maletín y veloz se dirigió al ascensor-nos vemos mañana, Inoue-para ese entonces él ya estaba bajando.

-nos vemos mañana… Ichigo-se despidió a la nada una suspirona enfermera.

Kurosaki se metió al auto rápidamente y en cosa de diez minutos llego a las afueras del edificio donde trabajaba su mujer, estuvo esperándola alrededor de veinte minutos y cuando bajo ambos subieron al vehiculo. El viaje fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que llegaron a un parque no muy concurrido, en ese tipo de lugares es donde trataban sus problemas.

-¿y bien?-dijo cruzada de brazos la morena, sabía de que iba todo eso, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-que terca eres ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿En que te favorece?-estaba cerca de un lago, ambos apoyados en el barandal.

-no tengo idea de que hablas-seguía intentando ignorarlo.

-¿Por qué no me quieres dejar ver a los niños?-tomo su menton suavemente, pero a la vez también con brusquedad, la única forma de parar ese estupido juego que sostenía Rukia era mirándola a los ojos y bajando todas sus defensas de esa forma, siempre funcionaba y esa no seria la excepción.

-hagamos un trato ¿quieres? No los metamos en esto, tú puedes ir a casa a verlos cuando quieras, pero meterlos a ellos entremedio ¡nada de eso!-lo miro seriamente, no estaba jugando.

-echo-metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar un papel y luego extendérselo-toma.

-¿un cheque?-dijo estupefacta-¡¿puedes decirme para que quiero un cheque?

-¿acaso querías andar demandándome por pensión alimenticia igual que en las novelas? Eso jamás, ya suficiente tendré para cuando Byakuya se entere de esto-la miro fijamente.

-de acuerdo-tomo el pedazo de papel y lo metió en la cartera-¿será así todos los meses?-había una mirada de resentimiento, ella esperaba que Ichigo peleara mas por la relación que tenían, que le insistiera mas para volver a la casa, que luchara un poco mas por todo lo que pasaron juntos y que no lo olvidara de un día para otro… ¡pero no! La muy estupida se equivoco, el maldito engendro que se consiguió como marido echo por el drenaje todos esos años juntos, todos esos buenos momentos ¡a la mierda! Ella no lo necesitaba más, ya mucho hombres le caían y ella los rechazaba, pero ahora no, ahora era soltera ¡solo un maldito papel decía que estaba casada! Y eso no era impedimento alguno.

-si, así será-miro por unos momentos el gran lago y luego fijo su mirada nuevamente en la morena-me encargare de la escolaridad de Yami, espero no te moleste-Rukia bajo la mirada, sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho.

-no me molesta, Ichigo-también volteo a ver el lago-es tarde, si no te molesta ¿podrías llevarme de vuelta?-el pelinaranja noto el semblante apagado de ella y contesto un "si" casi inaudible. No quiso subir, se despidió de ella en el auto y enseguida fue a casa de Isshin, su casa, ahora… en ese maldito sillón de los mil demonios…

-ella no comprende nada-se dijo para si mismo mientras iba de camino, entendió que la cara de Rukia era por que pensó que le dio igual todo el asunto; pero no, él no quería insistir de inmediato, que ir lento. No se iba a arrodillar delante de ella para luego decirle "ohh mi vida, déjame volver a la casa y olvidemos todo este rollo" NO, ella se burlaría y él se humillaría, si es necesario reconquistar a su morena ¡lo hará! No comenzaría de inmediato, eso seria desesperado, comenzaría con algo censillo: cuando ella lo necesitara, él estaría para ayudarla. Y no paso mucho tiempo cuando ocurrió eso…

**Naahh piensan que los dejare ahí ¡olvídenlo! Les dejare un pelin más de capi jojojo**

Con suerte paso una semana cuando Ichigo recibió una llamada a las tres de la mañana, por poco no contesta, pero cuando vio quien era no dudo en responder la llamada. Era Rukia, pudo haber ocurrido algo grave…

-¡Rukia! ¡¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora?-se sentó de golpe en el sillón, por el otro lado del teléfono sintió una vos temblorosa.

-Ichigo…-se escucho un sollozo-… tengo miedo-quedo estupefacto ¿tenia miedo? ¿Miedo de que? Le costo un poco formular una oración.

-tienes miedo-afirmo en vos alta-¿miedo a que?-aun no comprendía.

-¡tengo miedo, tú solo ven!-escucho el grito desesperado.

-tranquila, Rukia ya voy-se vistió rápidamente, tomo las llaves y fue al departamento, aun conservaba sus llaves así que abrió y se dirigió a la habitación que alguna vez también fue suya. Y encontró a Rukia, acurrucada en la cama y aun sollozando levemente, se quito la chaqueta que tenia puesta y se tendió a su lado por encima de la ropa de cama y la abrazó por detrás. Olio nuevamente su aroma embriagador, sintió el calor que tanto extrañaba, la tubo indefensa una vez mas entre sus brazos… como pensó… estaría ahí para ella, cuando fuera que lo necesitara.

-¿Qué ocurre?-ya se había calmado.

-cállate-fue su respuesta-esto es por tu culpa-a pesar de que se escuchaba enfadada, interiormente agradecía que Ichigo hubiera acudido.

-ya, tranquila-se quito los zapatos y procedió a meterse a la cama, estaba claro que la morena no lo dejaría marchar esa noche, pero a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-gracias por venir-susurro muy bajito, pensando que Ichigo ya estaba durmiendo, pero se equivoco.

-de nada-le contesto burlón, su recompensa fue un codazo y una patada, para cualquiera eso hubiera sido señal de enfado, pero para Ichigo solo significaba una cosa: las cosas estaban mejorando poco a poco…

**Ta tan! ¿Qué pasara por la mañana?**

**¿Con que se encontrara Yami cuando despierte?**

**¡¿Lograra nuestra fresa reconquistar a Rukia?**

**Todo eso y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo, solo si dejan Review ^^ ya leíste Paolo, si lees estas condenado a comentar ù.u**

**¡bueno espero que les allá gustado!**

**¡sayo…! Y nos leemos luego, muchísimas gracias por leer.**


	6. I am but  Do you really want me here?

_¡buenos días/tardes/noches! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero les agrade, según yo, aquí la cosa deja de ser tan dramatica y se pone un poco mas picarona jejeje_

_DECLAIMER: Bleach y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del soltero Tite Kubo._

_I am but ... Do you really want me here?_

-¡mamá! Despierta, hoy es sábado y papá vendrá temprano-Yami corría de su habitación a la de su madre, pero jamás se le paso por la cabeza que cuando abriera la puerta se encontraría con Ichigo durmiendo al lado de Rukia-¿papá?

El pelinaranja extrañaba despertar en la mañana con los gritos de su hijo, así como despertar al lado de la morena, embriagado de su suave fragancia y recibiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo contra el suyo, aun que la ropa estuviera de por medio.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo, Yami? Aún es temprano, vete a dormir-Ichigo se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero recordó la situación.

-papá… tú ¿regresaste?-pregunto dudoso, toda esa situación lo confundía de sobremanera, no sabía que pensar.

-ahh-Ichigo suspiro y se levanto de la cama-no es eso, hijo-vio la cara de duda del chico-lo que pasa es que anoche tu madre quería hablar conmigo, pero se me hizo muy tarde para regresar y me quede… eso es todo-le explicó con algo de pena en su voz.

-oohh… ¿preparas el desayuno?-cambio drásticamente de tema e Ichigo se percato de eso.

-¿no crees que es muy temprano?-el pequeño bostezo.

-es temprano, pero ya me desperté.

-¡ven aquí!-lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeña.

Noa hace ya algunos minutos que se había despertado y esperaba a que su ruidoso hermano mayor empezara a hacer alboroto para ella también hacerlo, pero, aunque sea pequeña, le alegro mucho despertar y ver que su papi la iba a recoger de la cuna. A Ichigo también le causo mucha alegría el ver la cara de felicidad de sus hijos al verlo en casa; hacia muchísimos meses que no dejaba de trabajar un fin de semana para dedicarlo a ellos y bueno, también estaba feliz de que Rukia le permitiera entrar y no tener que ir él a recogerlos como era el caso de algunos de sus amigos en el hospital. Preparo el desayuno bajo la bulliciosa mirada de ambos pelinegros, cada dos segundos se estaban gritando. Que Noa le tiraba el cabello a Yami, que Yami le quitaba su juguete.

-¡ya párenla de gritar tanto!-el pelinaranja no entendía como es que Rukia no se despertaba con tremendo bullicio.

-papá… tengo hambre-no lo tomo en cuenta-¡te digo que tengo hambre!

-¡Yami deja ya de gritar! Ya te oí-Rukia salía a toda prisa desde su habitación, dispuesta a regañar a Yami por su insistencia.

-¡a mi no me gritas!-enfrento el pelinaranja al pequeño pelinegro.

-¡pero papaaaaaa!-ninguno de los dos había escuchado el grito de Rukia.

-¡papá! ¡mamá! ¡papá! ¡mamá!-Noa no dejaba de gritar mientras su hermano y su padre discutían y su madre estaba a punto de estallar. En pocas palabras, era un desayuno muy al estilo de ellos. Por alguna extraña razón, esa situación le traía buenos recuerdos a Rukia, trayéndole una sensación reconfortante.

-¡se dejan de gritar o tengo que patearlos a ambos!-un grito de tal magnitud callo a los tres Kurosaki y dejo a la Kuchiki mas tranquila. De improviso tocaron la puerta.

-buenos días-la morena fue a atender mientras Ichigo terminaba el desayuno. La persona que llamaba era la vecina de enfrente, junto con el vecino del costado.

-buenos días serán para usted-dijo alterada la mujer.

-son las siete treinta de la mañana y ya nos despertaron los gritos de su familia-a Rukia y a los tres individuos que estaban en la cocina les cayo la gota gorda ¿tan escandalosos eran?

-lo siento mucho, no se volverá a repetir-decía una avergonzada Rukia.

La mañana paso normal, como si nunca se hubieran separado y eso le agradaba de sobremanera a Rukia, mas bien a ambos. Cuando al fin habían logrado que Yami se bañara y que Noa dejara de ensuciar toda la ropa que le ponían, decidieron ir a comprar para el almuerzo, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando abrieron la puerta y Byakuya junto a Hisana estaban a punto de tocar el timbre.

-Hisana-san, Nii-sama-exclamo sorprendida Rukia, Ichigo en cambio, estaba blanco como la pared o mas me atrevo a decir y por su mente solo pasaba el cuan golpeado quedaría después de la paliza de Byakuya.

-buenos días, Rukia, Kurosaki, niños-como siempre, el pelinegro miro feo a su cuñado.

-¡hola a todos! Pasábamos por aquí y decidimos visitarlos-hablo una alegre Hisana-¡vaya, Ichigo-kun! Que milagro que estés aquí-al pelinaranja le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, rogando que la morena no dijera nada. Ignorando el comentario, ambos pasaron al interior y se acomodaron en el living para charlar un rato, pero no esperaban a que Yami diera las explicaciones del caso.

-¡lo que pasa es que hoy es sábado!-gritó alegremente Yami, Noa hablo en "idioma mono" afirmando eso-por eso papá vino a visitarnos-Ichigo vio toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos antes de que alguien dijera algo.

-¿a visitarlos?-exclamo confundida Hisana.

-¡Hisana-san! Acompáñame a la cocina a traer algo de beber ¡Yami! Ven con nosotras y trae a tu hermana-los cuatro desaparecieron en el acto.

Alrededor de dos minutos interminables de silencio y miradas matadoras para que Kuchiki Byakuya hablara de una vez y no precisamente para hablar sobre lo bello del día.

-¿Cómo es eso de que vienes a visitarlos, Kurosaki?-su expresión no cambio, pero se notaba en su tono de voz que estaba enfadado.

-no estoy viviendo aquí, Byakuya-todo el miedo que lo embargaba desapareció de un momento a otro para ser reemplazado por determinación.

-¿Por qué?

-me pelee con Rukia y me echo de la casa-ya se esperaba las palabras que le lanzo su cuñado.

-sabía desde un principio que esta relación no llegaría a buen termino, no eres mas que un hombre inmaduro que no sabe que lo quiere y lo único que haces es hacer sufrir a mi hermana-aunque se las esperaba, lo sacaron de quicio ¿Qué sabía Byakuya del por que de su separación?

-¡basta! No voy a permitir que malinterpretes las cosas a tu beneficio-se levanto del sofá, que le paresia mucho mas cómodo que en el que dormía-desde un principio Rukia sabía que por mi trabajo no seria fácil y aun así lo acepto, no eres quien para juzgarme ¡tu mismo por ser abogado dejas a tu mujer sola durante muchos días!-Byakuya también se enfado y se levanto, si bien, ninguno comprendía bien la profesión del otro, ninguno permitiría que los juzgasen así.

-¡trajimos limonada!-el pequeño pelinegro salio de la cocina y se avalazo a los brazos de su padre, deteniendo al instante la discusión, pero no las miradas de desprecio.

-¡monada!-salio gateando Noa de la cocina, seguida de ambas hermanas. Hisana iba un poco angustiada, lo que le contó su hermana menor no era un problema menor…

Continuara…

_¡gracias por sus reviews a Ryunna-chan y Yunna-san, Luna-chan y zandreS, JaviJavi, KByakuya, Jessica (muchas gracias por tu review ^^ vez no tardo tanto en actualisar? y metzli17 (querias mas? ¡aquí tienes mas! Jeje). Sin ustedes el fic no continuaria._

_Espero sus comentario y criticas, si tiene alguna sugerencia díganmela._

_¡saludos a todos!_


	7. My Problems Are Not Yours

_¡Nuevo capi! Yuju, no se cuando podre publicar otra vez por que empiezan las clases ù.u sin mas los dejo con el fic. BLEACH LE PERTENECE A TITE, ESTO SOLO LO HAGO POR MERA DIVERSIÓN._

_My Problems Are Not Yours._

Hisana se sentía acongojada, lo que su hermana le había contado hace algunos minutos no era para menos, podría apostar que se sentía mas angustiada que la mismísima Rukia. Después de todo, una separación no era algo fácil…

_-Rukia ¿Cómo es eso de que Ichigo-kun los vienen a visitar?-para suerte de la morena menor, Yami y Noa estaban mas concentrados en exprimir limones que en escucharlas conversar._

_-veras Hisana-san, hace algunas semanas discutí muy feo con Ichigo y bueno… lo eche-dijo un poco avergonzada._

_-discutiste con él, lo echaste, conociéndote le armaste algo bien complicado y ahora lo dejas venir como si nada-enumero la mujer-para serte franca Rukia, no te comprendo._

_-te pido por favor, no recrimines mis actos-dijo suplicante._

_-esta bien, pero espero que esto no afecte a tus hijos-le comento con mirada afligida, se preocupaba mucho por sus sobrinos._

Durante el almuerzo se sentía una especie de ambiente incomodo. Byakuya le enviaba miradas matadoras a Ichigo y este le devolvía miradas de odio profundo, jamás se habían llevado bien y eso no seria la excepción.

-¿algo bueno que contar, Yami?-preguntó Hisana, los demás dejaron sus conversaciones para escuchar.

-papá me castigo por intentar cocer un huevo en el microondas-contestó en un puchero.

-¿por cocinar un huevo?-Byakuya se escuchaba incrédulo.

-lo que pasa es que el huevo exploto, ensucio el microondas y se quemo, así que ahora hay que calentar la comida de Noa en una olla-a los presentes les calló la gota gorda, no por lo que paso con el huevo, si no que por la gran sonrisa de satisfacción que mostró el chico.

-¿otra cosa?-preguntó nuevamente Hisana.

-en la escuela a Toushiro y a mi nos exploto un experimento en la cara y su cabello blanco quedo azul durante una semana y a mis manos también-todos rieron, hasta Byakuya mostró una sutil sonrisa. Yami lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer…

_-ahora viertan 2ML de agua, ni mas ni menos-ordeno la maestra._

_-Toushiro, sostén el frasco-dijo el pelinegro mientras llenaba la jeringa._

_-bien, viértelo con cuida…-¡PUM! Una nube azul los cubrió-no era agua ¿verdad?-comento el peliblanco, ahora peliazul._

_-creo que no-le contesto su amigo que miraba sus manos azules._

-¿y tú, Ichigo-kun?-nuevamente, preguntó la pelinegra.

-nada interesante-contesto.

-¿y el brazo que amputaste, papá?

-Yami, eso no es interesante, es asqueroso-lo corrigió Rukia.

-ella tiene razón-ambos hicieron gesto de asco.

-¿y por que le cuentas ese tipo de cosas, Kurosaki?-Byakuya quería pelear con él a toda costa.

-no creo que este mal contárselo-le contrarresto.

-en mi opinión si.

-pero el padre soy yo, no tienes nada que decir al respecto-tenia el seño horriblemente fruncido, esas palabras callaron a Byakuya, después de todo era verdad. El pelinegro no aguanto mas el tenso ambiente y llamo a Ichigo a fuera, luego de cerrarse la puerta no se vio ni escucho mas de ellos.

-¿crees que Nii-sama le haga algo?-la morena se escuchaba angustiada, era bien sabido por todos las advertencias del Kuchiki antes de la boda y por ningún motivo quería que el pelinaranja sufriera la ira de su Nii-sama. Comprendía que quería protegerla, pero no podía entrometerse en ese tipo de asuntos tan delicados.

-no te preocupes, Rukia… Ichigo-kun ha sabido llevarse con Byakuya durante todos estos años, podrá con esto-le sonreía para tranquilizarla, aun que en el fondo Hisana tambien dudaba un poco de lo que estuviera pasando afuera.

-Hisa-chan ¿no quieres ver las fotos de mis manos azules?-Yami ya estaba revolviendo el cajón en busca de las fotografías.

-déjame ver-dijo mientras metía la mano en su cartera y sacaba dos paletas-tomen.

Rukia los observaba mientras recogía la mesa, se preguntaba como serian las cosas de hoy en adelante, hasta el momento todo iba mejor de lo que ella pensaba. No podía evitar sentir un alivio en su pecho, esa noche pudo darse cuenta que Ichigo no había tirado toda su relación a la basura como había pensado antes; sentirse nuevamente entre sus brazos, sentir ese cariño y posesión que la volvía loca así como las dulces palabras que susurraba entre sueños, que por mas repetidas que estuvieran las sentía como nuevas y únicas; por que antes de que su vida matrimonial se volviera monótonamente aburrida sentía las mismas mariposas que la noche anterior. Otra vez se sentía querida como mujer, aun que no allá echo mas que abrazarla, ese simple acto la volvía simplemente feliz de tan solo tenerlo al lado.

-Hisana, nos vamos-cuando Byakuya entro nuevamente no tenia la mejor cara de todas, mas bien se veía enfadado e Ichigo se veía neutral, pero también reflejaba una mueca de satisfacción al verse ganador en la "charla" que tuvieron a solas.

-bueno, ha sido un gusto verlos-se despidió amablemente Hisana de sus sobrinos-adios, Rukia nos vemos luego y suerte-abrazó a su hermana y luego se despidió del pelinaranja. Byakuya ignoro por completo a su cuñado. Una vez se fueron la morena comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿de que hablaron?

-Rukia, no seas entrometida-se sentó en el sofá, que claramente era muchísimo mas cómodo que el que estaba usando de cama últimamente.

-no se trata de ser entrometida ¿Por qué Nii-sama tenia esa cara?-se cruzó de brazos en frente del pelinaranja.

-primero que todo no me puedes negar que Byakuya es un entrometido que desde siempre ha querido controlar tu vida-hizo una pausa y Rukia asintió-y si estaba enfadado fue por que le dije que no podía meterse en esto-cerro los ojos esperando el golpe letal que seguramente Rukia le proporcionaría por decir eso, pero nunca llego.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-se escuchaba calmada, eso lo extraño.

-por que es la verdad ¿acaso esto es un problema que debemos hacer publico? Yo creo que no-se levanto y la miro de frente esperando una respuesta.

-tienes razón-por alguna extraña razón esta era la segunda pelea verbal que Ichigo ganaba en el día.

-bien, dejemos este problema para otra ocasión, este no es el momento-revolvió los cabellos de la morena y se fue a buscar a los niños. Por la noche, cuando se marchó, fue luego de que Noa se durmiera; beso la frente de su pequeña y fue a despedirse de Yami, que se preparaba para ir a dormir o al menos ese el plan de Rukia.

-¿ya te vas, papi?-un tono de decepción se escucho en su voz, también sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-si, ya tengo que irme ¡Pero vendré en la semana!-lo alentó, el pelinegro no quería llorar.

-¿de verdad?

-si ¿Qué te parece que un día de estos te vaya a buscar a la escuela?-al pequeño se le ilumino el rostro de tan solo escuchar eso.

-¡si! Buenas noches-en el ultimo tiempo había cambiado bastante y hasta el mismo se daba cuenta de eso ¿Cuándo había tenido tiempo un día sábado para estas con su familia? Jamás.

-Adiós-le dijo, Rukia.

-Adiós, no vemos luego-se despidió de esta con un beso en la mejilla ¿hace cuanto que no se despedía de Rukia con un beso en la mejilla? Desde antes de tener una relación, es decir, demasiado tiempo. En el fondo, esperaba que eso cambiara pronto.

-conste que no pasara lo de anoche-le advirtió orgullosa y avergonzada al mismo tiempo la morena.

-¿segura?-preguntó burlón-por que de todas maneras sabes que vendré-mejor se fue, por que si no le hubiera llegado el zapato que le lanzó la mujer. Al parecer, las cosas mejoraban, poco, pero mejoraban…

_¿les ha gustado? Espero que si, si la cabeza me da lo mas probable es que poga la "charla" de Byakuya e Ichigo. Bueno, acepto tomatazos ,barro, reviews en el mejor de los casos jajaja y sigo esperando sus comentarios._

_Muchas gracias a: Ryunna-chan y Yunna-san, Ghost iv, Bloody Shooter, KByakuya, metzli17, JaviJavi, blanca luna y Jessica (jejeje también hubiera pagado xD, gracias por tu review) y gracias a todas la que comentaron, sus reviews me alientan a seguir, también gracias a los lectores en las sombras ¬¬ los que no dejan review ¡saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capi!_


	8. A New Player

_¡Un nuevo capitulo! Espero que sea de su agrado y tengan la paciensia de leerlo, ya que es un poco mas largo de lo usual ¡sii! La inspiración hace maravillas. Gracias por sus reviews a:__** Rukia-CC, Ryunna-san y Yunna-san, metzli17, JaviJavi, Ghost iv y a my194 (no importa, mientras leas y sea de tu agrado esta bien ^^)**_

_BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DEL GRAN SEÑOR SOLTERO TITE KUBO._

_A New Player_

Ya algunos mese habían pasado desde que Hisana y Byakuya se enteraran de la separación de Rukia e Ichigo. Las cosas estaban calmadas… Y estancadas, el supuesto "avance" que Ichigo imaginaba, era solo eso, un supuesto avance. Durante esos meses, sin darse cuenta, comenzó una relación por el momento inestable con Inoue, su enfermera. Rukia no perdió el tiempo tampoco, al igual que Ichigo, también comenzó algo con una persona, con el guardia que la recibía en la entrada de su trabajo todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días, Rukia — como todas las mañanas Kaien, el guardia del edificio de su trabajo, la saludaba amablemente.

-Buenos días, Kaien — y ella le contestaba de igual manera.

-Es viernes ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy, Rukia? — a pesar de que desde hace un tiempo salía almorzar casi a diario con él, jamás la había invitado salir.

-Por el momento no, pero de todas formas seria complicado; no tengo con quien dejar a los niños — se excuso cortésmente, aún no estaba segura, no quería apresurarse. De todos modos dejo su respuesta abierta — te llamo ¿vale? — este asintió.

Subió presurosa y algo nerviosa, no sabía que hacer exactamente y como ultimo y único gran recurso llamo a su fiel amiga Rangiku.

-¡¿Qué te invito a salir y tú aun no le contestas? — La morena tubo que alejar un poco el auricular de su oreja para no quedar sorda — ¡Baja en este mismo instante y dile que si!

-¿Qué? No puedes decir eso ¿en donde me meto a los niños? Rangiku, eres una inconsciente — le contesto en forma de reproche, pero sin estar enfadada, mas bien de broma.

-Descuida, Rukia yo cuido de Yami y Noa.

-¿Harías eso por mi?

-Claro, pero en tu casa… Ya sabes que la mía es un desastre los viernes por la noche — luego de ese comentario ambas se largaron a reír, su casa era un desastre por que se acumulaba todo el desorden de la semana, solo el día sábado se hacia limpieza y se supone, tendría que durar toda la semana.

-No hay problema, si quieres lleva también a Shiro-chan — Rukia, luego de verse casi obligada a aceptar la invitación a salir de Kaien, se sintió menos nerviosa. En cuanto afirmo su asistencia se notaba a leguas que el pelinegro estaba contento. Pasaría por ella a las diez, para esa hora Noa ya estaría dormida y Rangiku no tendría problemas; le comento que la llevaría a bailar, hace mucho que no salía a bailar y le emociono, pero no pudo evitar pensar en cierta persona…

-¡Esto es fantástico! Te llevara a bailar, tal vez antes de eso te lleve a comer — la rubia corría de un lado a otro en la habitación de la morena sacando y mostrándole ropa — ¡¿Qué harás si después te pide que vayan a un lugar mas cómodo o intimo? — se notaba la emoción en su voz.

-Si me llega a pedir eso, que se vaya al diablo — se cruzo de brazos — que ni piense que soy una mujer fácil que cae a la primera noche.

-¿Entonces caes a la segunda? — preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡Rangiku! — Le gritó indignada — mejor ayúdame a escoger ropa en vez de estar deduciendo cosas como esas.

-Pero caes o no caes a la segunda salida — la voluptuosa mujer seguía insistiendo.

-¿Crees que me acosté con Ichigo la segunda vez que salí con él? — mejor no espero la respuesta de su amiga, que seguramente seria afirmativa — ¡No fue así! Me acosté con él antes de matrimonio, pero unos cuantos meses después — contesto algo avergonzada.

-¿Sabe Yami que vas salir? — ya se había mas seria.

-Sabe, pero espero que no le digas con quien ni a donde — la miro severamente — si pregunta le dices que salí con unas amigas del trabajo y que no sabes nada mas.

-¡Como diga, señora!

-Toushiro — llamo Yami mientras veían la televisión.

-Dime.

-¿Crees que tu mamá se de cuenta si no nos dormimos a la hora que nos diga? — como todo niño, los dos formaron una sonrisa traviesa en sus bocas, después de todo a los diez años dormirte después de la hora indicada, era una gran maldad.

-Te aseguro que Rangiku no se dará cuenta — y mientras ellos planeaban que hacer en sus horas de no sueño las mayores ya habían cotilleado de sobra.

-¿Ya te vas, mami? — preguntó el pequeño pelinegro cuando vio a su madre al fin salir de su habitación.

-Aun no cariño, voy hacer dormir a Noa así que no hagan ruido — le sonrío a ambos pequeños.

-¡¿QUÉ HACE UN BOXER EN TU ROPA INTERIOR, RUKIA? — lo mas probable es que el grito de la mujer se allá escuchado en todo el edificio.

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo por un boxer de Ichigo? — preguntó un tanto perpleja la morena.

-Bueno entonces… ¿Qué hace un boxer de Ichigo en tu ropa interior? — le preguntó acusatoriamente.

-Rangiku, solo hace unos meses que Ichigo no vive aquí, es normal que aun haya ropa de él aquí —le contesto calmadamente la morena.

-Lastima — dijo en un suspiro — esto ya me empezaba a oler a drama de telenovela.

-Mamá, no por que tu vida parezca un drama la de los demás tiene que ser igual — el peliblanco miraba con fastidio a su madre.

-¿Y tú que sabes de la vida? — la mujer miro indignada.

-Se que no quiero vivir como tú — le contestó ocultando una sonrisa, esas palabras siempre hacían enojar a la rubia.

-Mas vale que no me vuelvas a decir eso — hablo realmente enojada — donde… ¿Dónde se metió Rukia?

-aquí estoy — venia saliendo del cuarto de su pequeña — ya estoy lista.

-¿Ahora si te vas? — volvió a insistir Yami.

-No, vendrán por mí — y mientras esperaban Rukia no pudo evitar recordar a cierta persona nuevamente.

Todo ese ajetreo le recordaba la primera vez que Ichigo la invito a salir. En esa ocasión no era Rangiku la que la acompañaba, si no su amiga Tatsuki; por esos años aun no se iba del país y eran muy unidas…

… _hace algunas semanas ya que había conocido a aquel chico de peculiar color de cabello, se habían vuelto a ver, pero siempre en grupos grandes de gente; y siempre era Tatsuki la que los acarreaba a esas juntas para después abandonarlos a su suerte, pero ahora con la compañía del otro. Pero esa tarde paso algo peculiar, como casi todos los viernes llamaron a su casa preguntado por ella y le sorprendió de sobremanera ir a atender y encontrarse a Ichigo, solo sin la pelinegra y con una expresión algo avergonzada. Dudo en hacerlo pasar, si su Nii-sama lo viera de seguro lo tacharía de delincuente, así que mejor decidió salir ella._

_-Hola, Ichigo ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — desde siempre había tenido esa actitud altanera que no bajaba en ningún momento._

_-Bueno… Venia a invitarte a salir hoy en la noche — le contesto mientras llevaba una de sus manos detrás de la nuca._

_-¿A otra de las fiestas de Tatsuki? Por que si es así, no gracias — dijo un poco divertida._

_-No, no a una de sus fiestas — también reía levemente — me-me refería a salir, los dos a-a alguna parte — aparentaba estar tranquilo y desinteresado en su respuesta, pero por dentro estaba echo un manojo de nervios y eso se notaba en su voz — bueno, solo si tu quieres._

_-oh… Veras, no estoy segura ¿Qué tal si te llamo? — le contestó entusiasmada para no hacer sentir mal al chico._

_-Bien, entonces espero tu llamada — se veía sonriente, en cambio Rukia se sentía nerviosa; lo más probable es que le dijera que no — nos vemos — se despidió con la mano al igual que la morena. Esa misma tarde su pelinegra amiga la fue a visitar y claro, también a invitarla otra de sus locas fiestas._

_-Hola, Rukia ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche? — Suspiró — el tarado de Ichigo no quiere acompañarme._

_-Bueno, no… Ósea, si ¡hay no se! — se encontraba en su cuarto, se agarro la cabeza con frustración y comenzó lanzar palabras in entendibles para la otra morena._

_-¡pero dime que es lo que pasa, Rukia! — Tatsuki la tomo de los hombros y la zamarreo con fuerza._

_-¡ICHIGO ME INVITO A SALIR! — gritó con los ojos cerrados._

_-¿Ichigo? ¿El cabeza de zanahoria? ¿El ser insensible e inútil? — la morena estaba perpleja, no creía que su amigo se había armado de valor para invitar a Rukia a salir._

_-Si, el mismo — le contesto mas calmada._

_-¿Y que le dijiste? _

_-Que lo llamaba — dijo en un suspiro — no se que hacer, Tatsuki._

_-¡Dile que si! Coge el teléfono de inmediato y dile que venga por ti a las ocho — la chica ya había marcado el número cuando le entrego el teléfono a la morena._

_-¿Qué? no-no puedo ¡Corta! ¡Corta! — derepente escucho la voz del pelinaranja y guardo silencio para después hablar como si nada — hola ¿Ichigo?_

_-Rukia, pensé que no llamarías — contesto burlón desde el otro lado._

_-Bueno, si llame — Tatsuki se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa._

_-esto… ¿A que hora paso por ti? — se escuchaba nerviosismo en su voz._

_-¿Y quien dijo que iba a decir que saldría contigo? — para ese entonces la otra chica lloraba de tanto reírse._

_-¿No aceptaras? Entonces adiós — iba a colgar cuando Rukia lo paro._

_-¡No! Es decir, si ¿esta bien como a las ocho? — dijo con un deje de desinterés._

_-Si, nos vemos — ahora si corto._

_-¿Qué te dijo? _

_-Viene por mi a las ocho — mientras miraba el reloj — ¡Son las siete y aun no le aviso a mi hermana!_

_-Déjamelo a mí —sonrío con autosuficiencia. — salio de la habitación y volvió unos minutos después — bien, se supone que iras a dormir a mi casa, así que no le digas a Ichigo que te traiga aquí, dile que te lleve a mi casa ¿entendido?_

_-Si… ¿Qué me pondré? — Luego de vestir a Rukia a la velocidad de la luz la hora paso rápidamente y el chico de cabeza naranja fue horriblemente puntual. Tatsuki salio unos minutos antes que Rukia para que su amigo no la descubriera allí._

_-Hola — se dijeron al unísono._

_-Bueno… ¿Vamos? — preguntó nervioso el chico._

_-Si — fue la seca respuesta de ella._

_Charlaron de camino, primero la llevo a comer. Era la primera vez que salían sin la morena y eso ponía nervioso a ambos; a pesar de las pequeñas peleas que tenían, que ya era casi un ritual cada vez que se veían, la pasaron muy bien, luego de cenar la llevo a bailar. No era un lugar con mucha gente o mucho ruido, así que pudieron charlar bastante. Para cuando llevo a Rukia de regreso, a una hora prudente, pasaron cerca de de un parque…_

_-Gracias, Ichigo la pase muy bien — los nervios se habían esfumado hace unas horas ya, ahora el ambiente era mas cómodo._

_-De nada… ¿Para la próxima vez también lo pensaras tanto? — la observó desde arriba con diversión._

_-¿Quién dijo que habría próxima vez? — le pego un codazo._

_-s-si el bol-bolsillo lo permite… — Rukia lo había dejado sin aire… Otra vez._

_-Antes debes preguntarme a mí, Payaso — se le adelanto — por cierto ¿Puedes ir a dejarme a casa de Tatsuki? — le preguntó con tono infantil._

_-¿Y por que no a tu casa?_

_-Por que piensan que estoy allá._

_-¿No estas ya bien grandecita para que te controlen así? — pregunto extrañado._

_-Si, pero mi hermana dice "Mientras vivas bajo nuestro techo, obedecerás nuestras reglas" y no me queda mas remedio que obedecer — le contesto con simpleza._

_-Ya veo — siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las afueras de la casa de Tatsuki, esta los oyó y de inmediato salio, pero paro en seco detrás de los arbustos cuando los vio, quería ver que pasaba, ya mañana atormentaría a su amigo._

_-Bueno, adiós —le dijo Ichigo._

_-adiós y otra vez gracias — esta le sonrío. Justo cuando Rukia iba entrar el pelinaranja la tomo del brazo débilmente y la volteo; sus ojos se encontraron, sus expresiones eran serias, de la nada Ichigo se agacho y aun sosteniendo su brazo la beso. Un simple rose que Rukia quiso prolongar por más tiempo, así que tomo la mejilla del chico para retener su cercanía y ambos profundizaron el beso. El chico soltó su brazo para poder tomarla desde la cintura, Rukia abandono su mejilla y también lo abrazó; a parte de los sonidos de la noche solo se oían sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Un ruido los saco de su ensoñación y les permitió volver a la realidad, se observaron sonrojados por unos segundos para luego volver a despedirse… Cuando tatsuki ya no divisaba a su amigo salio de su escondite._

_-¡Lo besaste! ¡Rukia, lo besaste! — saltaba de alegría…_

No solo había sido la primera salida con Ichigo, también había sido su primer beso con él.

-Rukia ¿En que piensas que te vez tan distraída? — Rangiku la trajo otra vez a la realidad.

-en nada, Rangiku… En nada…

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si, es la primera vez que describo un beso y sale moderadamente presentable jeje (¬¬ hasta en mis fics hay primeros besos y en mi realidad no) ¡Apareció Kaien! Pero debo advertirles algo u.u lamentablemente tendré que cambiar un poco su personalidad para que vaya acorde al fic, pero no sera demaciado ¡lo prometo! Haber que mas… ¡a si! Haber si me dicen quien seria una buena ex novia para Ichigo, y bueno tambien una buena madre para esa ex novia, espero sus comentarios!_


	9. Is this really what we want?

_¡Buenos días/tardes/noches! Se que he tardado bastante en actualizar pero tengo una buena razón ¡la pagina no me dejaba! En fin, espero les guste el capi ^^ BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO._

_Is____this____really____what____we want__?_

Cuando Ichigo salio de su turno esa tarde en el hospital, a las enfermeras casi les da un infarto ya que, como nunca en los últimos meses, el pelinaranja salio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no precisamente por que sus problemas se solucionaron, mas bien por que esa noche no tendría que dormir en el duro sofá de la casa de su padre; esa noche dormiría en el departamento que rento. De espacio ridículamente reducido, pero le bastaba si entraba una cama decente para dormir y sus cosas. A penas entro se echo en la cama, y así como su mente dejo de pensar en trabajo, empezó a pensar en lo hambriento que estaba; así que no tubo mas remedio que levantarse nuevamente e ir a comprar algo para llenar su vacío estomago…

A las 9 en punto el citófono del departamento de Rukia sonó y tuvo que correr a la velocidad de la luz para evitar que Rangiku lo contestara. Era Kaien, la morena le dijo que bajaba en un momento.

— Rangiku, ya me voy — se despidió de su amiga — Adiós Yami, hazle caso a Rangiku y no metan tanto ruido.

— ¡Adiós, Rukia! No te preocupes si no llegas — le guiño un ojo la mujer.

— Que te vaya bien mami — luego de eso la morena salió nerviosa.

No iba muy producida, pero tampoco desarreglada, solo un poco de maquillaje y ropa cómoda. Abajo la esperaba Kaien con una sonrisa acompañando su saludo, era extraño no verlo con ropa de trabajo, pero le era más agradable; tomaron un taxi a la salida del edificio y en el camino le comento que la llevaría a comer primero, maldita Rangiku y sus acertadas predicciones, llegaron a un restorant bien acogedor y se acomodaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana que daba a la acera.

— Te vez muy linda hoy, Rukia — le sonrío, no pudo evitar compararlo con Ichigo, el pelinaranja no le sonreía muy a menudo pero le encantaba cuando lo hacia, en cambio Kaien le sonreía casi a casa momento o eso pensaba ella.

— Gracias, tu también te vez bien — le contesto.

— ¿Y… Con quien dejaste a tus hijos? — pregunto un tanto dudoso al perecer entrometido.

— oh! Una amiga se quedo con ellos, gracias a ella pude venir…

El pelinaranja había ido a comprar a pie, la tienda no quedaba tan lejos y la noche estaba agradable. En el camino paso por la acera de en frente a un restorant y con facilidad pudo divisar a Rukia dentro del lugar, le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que ella bajo la vista, pero no estaba sola. Había visto a ese tipo antes, no recordaba donde. Solo cuando iba de regreso y los vio otra vez en el lugar recordó quien era: era el bendito guardia del trabajo de Rukia. De la nada comenzó a sentir algo en su pecho, algo que hace muchísimo tiempo que no sentía; recordó las palabras que le dijo a la morena el día que lo echo "_¡ya te estas yendo por las ramas, Rukia! Siempre es igual, me sales con tus ataques de celos estupidos…" _Celos estupidos, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo y se sintió avergonzado por eso. Siguió caminado y decidió ignorar lo que vio, después de todo el también estaba saliendo con alguien ¿Con que cara se plantaría delante de Rukia y decirle que ella no podía? Eso no tenia sentido.

Mientras conversaba gustosa con Kaien de casualidad miro hacia fuera y vio una cabellera anaranjada que era inconfundible, sin siquiera pensarlo busco su mirada y la encontró, aun que estuviera parado en la otra acera sentía como la mirada del aquel hombre la ponía nerviosa y bajo la vista. Se prometió mentalmente olvidar ese encuentro visual con Ichigo y siguió con lo suyo, después de todo la estaba pasando muy bien… Kaien era mucho más simpático de lo que ella creía. Unas horas mas tarde, cuando se retiraron del lugar, la llevo a un concurrido bar; tomaron unos tragos, bailaron, conversaron, pero derepente a Rukia le dio por mirar la hora y recordó que tenia que llamar para saber como iban las cosas en su casa.

— Discúlpame un poco, Kaien — se escuso para alejarse un poco de la música y llamar.

— No hay problema — le contesto.

Marco el número de su amiga y tardo un poco en contestar, cuando lo hizo tenia una somnolienta voz.

— _¿Rukia?... ¿Para que llamas?_ — le dijo en un bostezo.

— ¡llamo para saber si aun no te matan, mujer! — Le dijo un tanto exasperada — ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

— _Nada que Matsumoto Rangiku no pueda resolver_ — volvió a contestarle en un bostezo.

— ¿Ya se durmieron? Ya sabes, cuando están juntos es difícil que se duerman — le causo gracia la respuesta de la rubia.

— _Claaaro, hace ya mucho rato_ — un sonido proveniente la habitación de Yami la saco de su conversación _— creo que no están dormidos_ — rió nerviosamente.

— Será mejor que regrese ahora… — pero si amiga la corto.

— _Nada de eso, señorita tu sigues con lo tuyo y yo me preocupo de esos dos_ — y sin siquiera despedirse le corto la llamada.

— ¿Me corto? — se dijo a si misma. Intento hacerle caso a si amiga y volvió al bar. De todo el tiempo que conocía a Kaien jamás se había fijado en lo hermoso de sus ojos, hasta el momento solo se había fijado en su sonrisa.

— ¿Qué ustedes no se habían dormido hace ya mucho rato? — cuando Rangiku abrió la puerta de aquella habitación lo que vio era extraño pero al mismo tiempo normal. El piso estaba cubierto mayormente por papeles de comida chatarra, la ventana abierta, la luz apagada y los dos chicos peleándose por el control de la televisión y una revista de dudosa procedencia. Al instante se pusieron de pie; Toushiro, quien tenía la revista, la lanzo rápidamente por la ventana. Parecían reclutas y Rangiku su capitán.

— Estábamos viendo televisión, mamá — el peliblanco se veía extremadamente serio.

— ¿A sí? — los miro enfadada — ¿Y que se supone que fue el ruido que escuche? — Yami carraspeo e intento ocultar una carcajada.

— _Yami, mira lo encontré en el escritorio de Gin — el peliblanco le enseño una revista para adultos — la tenia en el cajón que tiene llave — sonrió malévolamente._

— _Toushiro… ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?... No iras a verla… — Yami se escuchaba nervioso._

— _Se la enseñare a Rangiku… ¡Y adiós a Ichimaru Gin! — Yami ignoro a si amigo y comenzó a cambiar de canal en la televisión._

— _Has lo que quieras — Toushiro se puso rojo de rabia._

— _¡No te he dado permiso para ignorarme! — Toushiro se subió a la cama y salto desde esta hacia la espalda de su compañero haciendo un grito de guerra. Yami rodó con Toushiro sobre el piso; el primero logro arrebatarle la revista y el otro el control la de la televisión, se levantaron y observaron con miradas matadoras; entonces ahora fue Yami quien se abalanzó sobre Toushiro y eso provoco un gran estruendo. Unos minutos mas tarde Rangiku entraba a la habitación._

— Nada Ran-chan, solo jugábamos — le contesto inocente el pelinegro, con una cara tan lleno de ternura que la mujer no se resistió y le creyó.

— Bueno, pero ya es tarde y los niños buenos tiene que dormirse — le guiño un ojo y se fue cuando ya estaban en la cama.

— ¿Puedes explicarme desde cuando somos niños buenos? Y también… ¿Por qué mamá te cree a ti, que no eres su hijo, las mentiras que le dices?

— Eso mi querido Toushiro…

— Es Hitsugaya — ya se había enfadado el pequeño.

— Si como sea, será un eterno misterio sin respuesta — dijo en un suspiro y cerrando los ojos.

— Mejor deja de decir payasadas, Kurosaki — el peliblanco se dio media vuelta e intento dormir.

— Si vas a estar con esas no duermes en mi cama — y de un empujón lo tiro al piso.

— ¡No hagas eso nunca mas! — le contestó alterado desde el piso.

— Como diga Capitán Hitsugaya — le contesto con sarcasmo.

— Cállate.

Mejor súbete a la cama o te agarras un resfriado — así eran sus discusiones, estaban peleando y dos segundos después lo olvidaban. Si tan solo los adultos fueran así tambien…

_¡Espero alla sido de su agrado! ¿les a gustado la cita? A mí me encanto el encuentro de miradas jajaja bueno, muchas gracias por sus review a: _**metzli17****, ****Ryunna-san y Yunna-san****, ****Rukia-CC****, ****KByakuya****, Leslie, ****Ghost iv**** (espero que allas entendido de que va la relacion de Ichigo y Rukia) **_¡muchas gracias a todos ustedes! Me animan a seguir adelante ^^_


	10. Saturday of Discord

**¡Hola queridos y queridas lectoras! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi, espero que les guste ^^ por lo menos a mi me gusto. BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO**

_Saturday of discord._

Se tiro pesadamente a la cama e intento dormir ¿Por qué tenia esa extraña sensación de vacío? Hace unos días lo único que quería era una reconfortante y gran cama en donde dormir, ahora la encontraba demasiado grande, fría y vacía.

— Falta la enana — dijo en la oscuridad. En esos momentos, irónicamente, extraño el sofá de la casa de su padre.

Rukia por su lado se paso la noche de lo mejor, Kaien era muy educado con ella y la trataba con tal cuidado que de a ratos le incomodaba. No era como Ichigo, él la trataba de igual a igual, al menos así era generalmente. Aun recordaba que cuando lo conoció, ella actuaba tan toscamente con él que la trataba como a un chico más, pero también sabía ser caballeroso con ella. Fue con esos pensamientos con los que se quedo dormida. Luego de algunas horas en el bar el pelinegro ofreció llevarla a su casa; la morena intento entrar lo mas sigilosa posible para no despertar a nadie, pero Rangiku fue la primera en darse cuenta de que había llegado y la hizo contarle todo.

Era sábado, Yami y Noa despertaron temprano ya que de todos los días de la semana ese era su favorito ya que su padre iba a visitarlos. Toushiro no estaba precisamente feliz al tener a su amigo a las nueve de la mañana gritando por toda la casa, pero ya que. De una u otra forma estaba feliz por su amigo ya que gozaba del privilegio de tener un buen papá, no como él; pero no se quejaba, Gin era buena persona y lo más cercano a un padre que tenia, aun que aveces no le daba muy buena espina, pero su madre era feliz. A las diez treinta la puerta del departamento se estaba abriendo y nadie lo noto. Absolutamente nadie. Ichigo entro como pedro por su casa, dejo su chaqueta en una silla y vio dos pequeñas cabezas en la cocina. Se dirigió allí y cuando entro vio a su hijo y al amigo de este intentar bajar un gran paquete de galletas de la repisa mas alta. Estiro la mano y las alcanzó con facilidad para comer una. Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Tan siniestra es tu mente como para no darnos las galletas? — lo encaro el peliblanco.

— Rukia no deja a nadie comer de estas galletas ¿Por qué tendría que dárselas? — sonrío satisfecho al ver la cara de los chicos.

— ¡Por que tu pobre hijo y su amigo están que desfallecen de hambre de galletas prohibidas! — con demasiada facilidad para su gusto, Yami comenzó a llorar dramáticamente y Toushiro lo siguió, no tan realista, pero lo intento.

— Con mas razón no los dejare comer, después de todo fui yo quien las llamo galletas prohibidas — observó como ambos chicos hacían puchero y se apiado de ellos — bien, bien tomen.

— ¡Siii! — salieron gritando como locos de la cocina.

El pelinaranja negó con la cabeza, esos niños no tenían remedio.

— ¡Pero si es Ichigo! Tanto tiempo sin verte naranjito — nada más y nada menos que Rangiku. La conocía desde que conoció a Rukia, conoció al padre de Toushiro y también a su actual marido, Gin. Al igual que la morena tampoco le caía muy bien y para ser sincero consigo mismo algunas veces esa mujer era bastante pesada, pero también en otras ocasiones era buena.

— Hola, Rangiku — la saludo con la mano.

— ¿Solo eso? ¿Hola, Rangiku y nada más? ¡Pero que hombre más desconsiderado! — fingió estar ofendida.

— Que escandalosa — solo para molestarla mas.

— ¡Rangiku! ¿Con quien estas peleando ahora? — la voz de Rukia se escuchaba mientras se acercaba, cuando llego y vio a Ichigo se saludaron escuetamente, pero por la poca ropa que llevaba la morena lo escueto no les duro mucho.

— Cielos, no pensé que ahora te vestías con ropa tan ligera — le comentó con sorna. Rangiku no se movió ni un milímetro, no se iba a perder ese encuentro.

— Es una toalla, tarado — a la morena no le tomo gracia el comentario.

— Pues te queda bástate bien para ser una simple toalla — Rangiku se aguantaba la risa al ver la cara roja de la morena.

— ¡Ya basta pervertido! — se dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a la habitación a vestirse, pero Ichigo la siguió y otra vez dejo salir un comentario respecto a ella.

— Casi olvidaba lo lindo de tu trasero al descubierto — la morena se puso roja e intento taparse con la toalla.

— Hay niños escuchándote ¿sabias? — el pelinaranja le sonrío, ese, definitivamente, seria un largo día.

— ¿Se quedaran a almorzar, Rangiku? — a pesar de no haber pasado una muy buena noche, Ichigo ese día estaba de muy buen humor.

— ¡Si tu invitas, claro que si! — Rukia estaba perdida, ese seria un laaaaargo día…

**¿Qué les pareció? Jeje a Rukia le espera un largo día y eso que eso fue solo cuando Ichigo llego ^^ La verdad no se donde salio un capi así -.- ya que acabo de terminar de ver Fullmetal Alchemist y mi buen humor quedo por el suelo junto con algunos pañuelos jeje**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron Review en el capi anterior, no los nombro por que tengo prisa para seguir actualisando.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Saturday Of Discord II

**Hola gente! Se que he tardado mucho, bueno, bastante, espero que me disculpen ^^ ya no volveré a tardar tanto. BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO.**

_Saturday of discord II_

— ¿Se quedaran a almorzar, Rangiku? — a pesar de no haber dormido bien, ese día estaba de muy buen humor.

— Si tu invitas, claro que si — por detrás apareció Toushiro.

— ¿Y Gin? — preguntó curioso.

— Gin trabaja hoy — le contesto despreocupada.

Cuando Rukia salio de la habitación –ahora vestida- hizo como que nada había pasado, aun que era bastante difícil ya que con el encuentro visual de la noche anterior y los comentarios "cochinos", según ella, de parte de Ichigo. El ambiente era bastante tenso entre los dos y Rangiku no ayudaba mucho. Para relajar tensiones la morena opto por la mejor opción, dejar a cargo de los niños a Ichigo mientras ella y Rangiku iban a comprar para el almuerzo.

— ¿Por qué nos dejaron aquí? — el peliblanco estaba realmente molesto, no le gustaba que su mamá lo dejara en otro lado mientras ella iba de compras.

— A pesar de ser enano, eres enojón — a Ichigo le encantaba hacer enojar al amigo de su hijo ya que se tomaba muy a pecho cualquier insulto insignificante.

¡No soy enano!

— Toushiro, si somos bajos — le corrigió Yami un tanto resignado.

— ¡¿Te estas resignando a que tu propio padre te llame enano? — para ese entonces Ichigo ya no les prestaba atención, Noa y su pañal sucio lo requerían mas.

— No me resigno, pero he visto muchas veces que la gente de baja estatura, una vez que se resigna, crece y dejan de ser enanos — le dijo orgulloso.

— ¿En que te estas basando? — Silencio — Mejor no me contestes.

— ¡Yami! — se escucho de repente la voz del pelinaranja, se oía angustiado.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Noa ya te mato? — una vez el chico entro en la habitación vio a su padre embarrado de popo, el pañal pegado en el techo y la pequeña riéndose alegremente — Etto… creo que mejor voy a buscar algo para limpiar — mientras tanto Ichigo termino de cambiar a la pequeña ¿Qué mas le quedaba? Después de todo ya estaba todo embarrado.

— Yami, cuida de tu hermana mientras me doy una ducha — le ordeno algo asqueado, tener popo resbalando por tu cara no es muy grato.

— ¿Podemos aventarla desde el balcón? — ambos chicos tenían cara de ilusión en sus rostros.

— No.

— ¿Podemos encerrarla en la lavadora? — ahora era Toushiro.

— No.

— ¿Podemos cortarle el cabello?

— ¿Podrían dejar de hacer preguntas estupidas? — les dijo antes de entrar al baño.

— Que cruel — murmuraron antes de ir a jugar con la pequeña Noa.

Rangiku y Rukia no tardaron tanto en el supermercado, llegaron con una cantidad considerable de bolsas y un rico menú para el almuerzo. Para la morena el día iba mejorando, según ella, así que ya podía respirar tranquila. Cuando no vio la llamativa cabeza de Ichigo no se extraño ya que seguramente estaría en alguna de las habitaciones.

— ¿Dónde esta tu papá, Yami? — de todas formas pregunto.

— Limpiándose, por que Noa lo embarro…

— Con popo — termino Shiro.

Siguió su camino y se encamino al baño, le urgía ir, no escucho ruido adentro así que simplemente entro y cerró la puerta, pero justo en ese momento la cortina del baño se abrió dejando ver a Ichigo tal cual vino al mundo. Abrió los ojos grandes para luego entrecerrarlos y mirarlo fijo a los ojos, sin mover un músculo. El pelinaranja la miraba y la miraba ¡La misma mirada que la noche anterior!... Y como siempre, fue la morena la que sucumbió ante la penetrante mirada sonrojándose a más no poder.

— ¿Qué tanto miras y te sonrojas? No hay nada que no hayas visto antes — le dijo tranquilamente mientras se ponía la toalla en la cintura.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿Y a que venias? — Ichigo se sentía de cualquier forma, menos incomodo, todo lo contraria a Rukia, que por poco y tartamudeaba.

— Lo olvide — dijo en un murmullo para luego sacar fuerzas — solo pensé que no tendría que volver a ver esa "cosa" en mi vida — le contesto con sorna, el pelinaranja se quedo echo piedra ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡¿Había llamado "cosa" a su "cosa"?

— Esa "cosa", como la llamas, antes te gustaba bastante — le contesto con el mismo tono.

— Tú mismo lo has dicho, eso era antes — tenia las de ganar, como siempre.

— Antes, no fue hace mucho tiempo — aun que sus argumentos no eran muy sólidos no quería perder contra la morena ¡No esta vez!

— Mejor cállate y ponte ropa encima — le dijo mientras abría la puerta, pero fue cerrada al instante por un rápido movimiento del hombre.

— No me digas que te metiste al baño para quedar a mano por lo de la mañana — le dijo pícaramente.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Pervertido! — ¡PAM! Varios golpes se escucharon en el baño acompañados de quejidos y una que otra cosa rompiéndose.

Mientras tanto en la sala…

— Mamá ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido en el baño? — preguntó inocentemente le peliblanco.

— ¡Hay cariño! Rukia e Ichigo la están pasando bomba —le contesto entre risas.

— Quieres decir… Que… Ellos… — la cara del chico se comenzó poner roja poco a poco.

— Toushiro, yo creo que es todo lo contrario — le dijo para calmarlo el pelinegro.

Un grito de frustración se oyó cuando Rukia salio del baño acompañado de un "había olvidado cuan fuerte eras", fue directo a la cocina, entre mas rápido pasara el día, mejor para ella. Lamentablemente el reloj avanzaba cada vez mas lento y la encantadora personalidad de Ichigo ese día estaba en su contra. Detestaba cuando ese lado pervertido de él salía a la luz. Bueno, ahora lo detestaba, pero antes no. Para cuando ya estaba llevando los platos listo a la mesa, con ayuda de Ranguki, vio al pelinaranja tirado en el piso, con Noa mordiéndole la nariz, Yami abrazado a sus piernas y Toushiro comandando la tortura; una vez en la mesa… La tortura para la morena continúo.

— Y dime, Rukia ¿Cómo te fue anoche? — le preguntó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Anoche?... Anoche no hice nada en especial — pensado que Ichigo no seguiría con el interrogatorio no dijo nada mas, pero el silencio envolvió el comedor.

— Pero mamá, si anoche saliste — la morena miro asesinamente a su pequeño por el comentario, todo seria perfecto si no hubiera hablado.

— Oh claro, me fue excelente ¡Los hombres jóvenes son mucho mas divertidos que los viejos! — le contesto ella con un tono burlón de voz.

— Pero son inexpertos.

— Son mas vitales.

— Tienden a equivocarse mucho.

— Tú también fuiste joven alguna vez y te equivocaste.

— Nos equivocábamos juntos — el ambiente era tan tenso que se podría cortas con tijeras.

— ¡Shiro, Yami! ¿Cómo les ha ido en la escuela? — Rangiku intervino rápidamente antes de que comenzaran a hacer alguna estupidez.

— ¡ESPIAMOS EL CAMARIN DE LAS NIÑAS! —dijeron al unísono.

— ¡¿QUÉ HICIERON QUE? — fue el gritó de los tres adultos presente, al parecer los niños habían captado la indirecta de la mujer, pero se sobrepasaron…

— Qué escupimos en el camarón de una niña — lo arreglaron rápidamente.

— Yami ¿Qué fue lo que te dije de espiar a las niñas? — el pelinaranja tenia una venita palpitante en su sien, a veces se preguntaba de donde salio Yami con ese carácter… Pero dejaba de preguntárselo cuando recordaba a su pervertido padre.

— ¿En verdad crees que yo haría una cosa como esa? — lo observaba dolido.

El silencio inundo el comedor.

— Ok, tal vez las haría, pero no ahora.

El resto del almuerzo paso tranquilo y sin ninguna novedad; ecepto el gran vomito de Noa que se esparció por toda la mesa. Los dos niños jugaban en la sala mientras que la pequeña jugaba con su padre. En momentos como esos Ichigo se daba cuenta de todas las cosas que se perdió por culpa del trabajo, los buenos momentos que pudo haber pasado con su hijo y su mujer, que pudo haber presenciado las primeras travesuras de su pequeña y sobre todo, que no hubiera perdido a la maravillosa mujer que era la madre de sus hijos, pero no se estaba dando por vencido aún, sacando sus conclusiones tras la conversación del almuerzo, el hombre con el que estaba Rukia ayer era mas joven que ella ¿Cuan mas joven? No sabía, pero tardaría mucho en averiguarlo. Tenia la sospecha de quien podría ser, pero no estaba seguro, aun que tampoco se rebajaría a estar espiándola para averiguarlo… Aun que tal vez los sobornos a Rangiku si se los permitiría. Encimado en sus propios pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que los tres niños estaban atacándolo y gritándole que fueran al parque.

— Ok, ok, pero dejen ya de morderme — se levanto del sofá con los tres colgando del cuello — ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó al aire para el primero que escuchara.

— Son las seis y media — escuchó desde el balcón.

— Lo siento niños, pero no podré llevarlos al parque hoy, se me hace tarde — les dijo apenado mientras se los sacaba de encima.

— ¿Tarde para que, papá? — los grandes e inocentes ojos de Yami le ablandaron el corazón.

— Para una cirugía que tengo programada para hoy — los ojos del muchacho se alegraron, ya que, luego de cada operación que su padre hacia le relataba paso a paso lo que hacia, hasta el mas mínimo charco de sangre que se formaba.

— ¡Genial! Solo por eso te dejare ir — le dijo en tono autoritario.

— ¿Ya te vas, Ichigo? — a la morena no le gustaba mucho cuando el hombre ya tenia que marcharse, ya que ver la cara de tristeza en sus hijos no era para nada agradable, le causaba un profundo dolor.

— Si — le dijo mientras se despedía de sus pequeños — ¡Adiós, Rangiku! — la mujer se despidió desde el balcón ya que fumaba — Nos vemos, Rukia — se despidio de ella con un beso en la mejilla e indiscretamente le dio un agarrón en el trasero. Antes de poder decir nada, el pelinaranja ya se había ido para evitar una futura paliza…

**¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si, muchas gracias a los que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior y a los que aun siguen el fic a pesar de haber tardado ^^**

**¡Saludos! Y nos leemos en la proxima entrega.**

**Onny-chan.**


	12. Uncertain Fate

**¡Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza jeje pero no se repetira ^^ sin mas les dejo el capi. BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO-SAMA.**

_Uncertain F__ate_

— Ese bastardo — susurraba para si mientras apretaba los puños — ¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO ME DIO UN AGARRÓN! — lo siguiente que se escucho fue el grito que pego en el cielo Rangiku y hasta la hora en que se fue no dejo de hablar del tema.

…

Lo que quedaba de fin de semana fue relativamente normal, así como las dos semanas que siguieron. Kaien avanzo en su intento de relación con Rukia y lo mismo para Inoue al intentar seducir al doctor, ya que… Cuando hay una pena tan grande como la de ellos, cualquier hombro sirve para llorarla y Kaien e Inoue no desperdiciaron la oportunidad. Pero Ichigo y la enfermera iban a un ritmo más lento, pero más seguro que el otro par. A pesar de que en su vida personal pareciera que se alejaban casa vez más el uno del otro, para el resto de la gente paresia todo lo contrario; aun que pareciera extraño y algo tarde Ichigo pasaba mas tiempo con sus hijos que en su trabajo, aun que no por eso lo descuidaba, eso le permitia perderse menos cosas de la vida de ellos que antes y esa tensión estresante con Rukia desapareció casi por completo.

— Mamá ¿Por qué hoy no fuiste a trabajar? — eran alrededor de las siete treinta y la morena preparaba fugas el desayuno para que su hijo no llegara tarde a clases.

— Hoy tengo cosas que hacer, así que me tome el día — le contesto rápidamente mientras cambiaba la ropa de Noa por tercera vez esta mañana, esta vez se había ensuciado de pies a cabeza con leche.

— Las clases terminan al medio día — le informo dándole vueltas al tazón de cereal.

— Ya estaré en casa para esa hora — levanto a la pequeña — ¡Así que almorzaremos juntos!

— Mamá… — miro preocupado el reloj de la cocina —… se hace tarde.

A toda velocidad iba Rukia por las calles para dejar en la escuela a tiempo al chico, casi choca un par de veces, le grito otras cuantas a uno que otro conductor y una de esas veces fue en frente del hospital en donde trabajaba Ichigo…

— ¿Esa no era la voz de Rukia? — Tatsuki, quien había estado fuera del país los últimos años, solo había llegado hace unas horas y decidió visitar a su amigo en el hospital; hasta ahora no estaba enterada de la situación actual de la parejita.

— Naah… A esta hora debe estar en el trabajo — le contesto despreocupado.

— ¿Y como esta Yami? Cuando me fui aun era un bebe, debe estar enorme — a pesar de hablar periódicamente por teléfono y ver fotos, no era lo mismo que verlos en persona.

— No esta tan enorme — rió ante su comentario — pero esta bien.

— Cielos, ya quiero conocer a Noa, de seguro es hermosa y no fea como una zanahoria igual que tú.

— Ya deja eso — fingió enfado — de todas formas ¿Ya sabe la enana que estas aquí?

— ¡Claro que no! Pretendo darle una sorpresa. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir ¡Nos vemos luego! — se despidió alzando una mano efusivamente.

Tatsuki se había ido del país poco después de que naciera el hijo mayor de sus amigos, era boxeadora y había ganado ya varios torneos femeninos de esa y otra especialidades. Debido a su éxito en el extranjero estuvo varios años sin volver a Karakura, pero ahora se le había dado la oportunidad de abrir una academia de artes marciales en el pueblo y no quería desaprovecharla, después de todo ahí vivía su familia y gran parte de sus amigos….

* * *

**¿Cambiara en algo la llegada de Tatsuki? Bueno, se que el capi es bien corto, pero no me dio para mas ¡lo siento! Pero les prometo que el proximo capi sera mas largo y tendra mas contenido.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus review!**

**Metzli17: **jajaja tienes razón, si tanto se desean que lo hagan yaaa! Pero u.u tendras que esperar a que me anime a hacer un lemmon xD

**Rukia-CC: **¡tienes razón! Aun que me gusta escribir a un Ichigo así xD

**Chappyxrukia**

**Inupis: **muajajja publique antes de acabar mayo ^^ aunque casi no lo hago.

**¡Saludos! Onny.**


	13. Tatsuki Arisawa

**¡lo siento! He tardo un montón, pero he tenido algunos problemas existenciales que no me dejaban escribir con fluidez, menos de un párrafo por día ¡pero aquí esta el cap! Así que no piensen que la tierra me trago o algo por el estilo xD BLEACH NO ME PERTECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO.**

_Tatsuki Arisawa._

Tal como había dicho Rukia a su hijo, para cuando llego ya tenia el almuerzo servido y lo esperaba para almorzar, poco después de que el chico se sentara a la mesa la puerta se abrió dejando ver a alguien en particular…

— ¡Papá! — gritaron al mismo tiempo los niños, a pesar de ser miércoles el Kurosaki había decidido hacer un visita.

— ¿Ichigo? — Dijo sorprendida — ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Vine a darte una noticia y como veo que van a almorzar, también a eso — se auto invitó.

— ¡Sii! Ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que almorzamos contigo en la semana — Aun que Yami lo dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo a Ichigo le toco el alma escucharlo decir eso, durante las ultimas semanas se comenzó a dar cuenta de cuan olvidada tenia a su familia.

Cada vez que escuchaba comentarios como esos de parte de su hijo se sentía tremendamente mal y la mayoría de las veces prefería guardar silencio o cambiar de tema, pero la mirada de Rukia pareciera que lo golpea fuertemente por no intentar cambiar la situación o al menos excusarse por el "abandono", pero esta vez se aseguraría de no recibir la mirada acusatoria de la mujer.

— Lo siento, pero ahora me asegurare de venir mas seguido — le ver la cara de felicidad del pequeño no tenia precio, era increíble como podía hacer feliz a ese chico con tan solo unas palabras o un gesto.

— ¿Pones a Noa en su silla? Ya esta listo — que momento mas efímero, paresia como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fueran una familia feliz sin problemas ni preocupaciones; realmente daba pena romper el momento.

— ¿Qué noticia le vienes a dar a mamá? — la pregunta hizo que dejara los cubiertos en la mesa y una gran sonrisa se formara en su boca.

— Rukia, adivina quien esta en la ciudad — la morena se puso a pensar.

— ¿Nii-sama? Se fue de viaje hace unos días.

— ¿Qué? No me emocionaría el que Byakuya volviera — voltea la cara hacia el pelinegro — por mi que se quede en Inglaterra — susurro.

— ¡Ichigo!

— ok, pero no es Byakuya — siempre odio ese exagerado respeto por el pijo ese.

— ¿Chad? Oí que estaba en México — el pelinaranja negó con la cabeza — ¡Ya dime! Sabes que no aguanto la intriga — paresia una niña pequeña.

— Tatsuki.

— ¿Tatsuki? ¿En verdad esta en Karakura? No me lo creo — la noticia la impresiono tanto como a Ichigo.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Yami estaba perdido, la había visto sientos de veces por fotos y leido cartas que le enviaba, pero siempre ¡Sempre! Olvidaba su nombre.

— La karateka — respondió Ichigo.

— ¡Ya recuerdo!

— ¿Y por que no me lo dijo? Hubiésemos ido al aeropuerto, hace años que no la vemos.

— Prff, ni yo sabía que venia, además, era sorpresa… Así que emociónate cuando llegue — le dijo de forma cómplice, aun que de todas formas recibiría su merecido por haberle arruinado la sorpresa.

— ¿Va a venir?

— Si, por la noche… Etto… ¿Puedo venir a cenar? — Rukia iba a hablar pero…

— ¡Papá! No preguntes estupideces, vendrás a cenar quiera o no quiera mamá ¿Cierto, Noa? — pregunto parado en la silla y apuntando a su hermanita con los palillos.

— ¡Si! Papá si papá si papá si — al parecer la decisión estaba tomada.

Para ser franco consigo mismo esa era la primera vez que se iba y sus pequeños no quedaban tristes, aun que esa fuera por que volvería por la noche; de todas formas hace mucho que no llevaba a sus hijos a la cama, de seguro esa noche lo haría.

Cuando volvió al hospital se percato de un pequeño detalle, Tatsuki no sabía la nueva dirección y bueno, también estaba el pequeño problema de no haberle mencionado antes de su separación con Rukia, santo cielo, esa noche escucharía mas gritos que la noche que le contó a su padre que se casaba…

_Ichigo venia llegando de una de sus citas con Rukia, a penas entro a la casa su familia noto algo extraño en él… Traía una inmensa cara de felicidad y a pesar de las burlas de Karin o las deducciones sin sentido de su padre el buen humor no se le quito. A la hora de la cena les dijo que tenía algo que informarles._

— _Tome una decisión y espero que me apoyen — silencio, expectación y sobre todo miradas que le escudriñaban el alma._

— _Ichi-nii… ¿Decidiste dejar la universidad y hacerte pandillero? — preguntó Karin con toda naturalidad._

— _¿O como dice papá, saliste del closet? — esas palabras en la boca de Yuzu no le gustaron para nada, pero nada arruinaría su felicidad._

— _¡Ya habla, hijo! Que tienes a tu querido padre con el alma en un hilo — Isshin se movía de un lado a otro en la silla._

— _Le pedí matrimonio a Rukia — orgulloso — y dijo que si — sus hermanitas gritaron de la emoción y su padre… Bueno, el era otra cosa._

— _¡MI PRIMOGENITO! TE CASARAS CON LA HERMOSA RUKIA-CHAN ¡YA ERA HORA! PENSE QUE ESTABAS CON ELLA SOLO POR PANTALLA — comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la casa gritando incoherencias hasta que se arrodillo frente al cuadro de su esposa — ¡MI QUERIDA MASAKI, NUESTRO PEQUEÑO RETOÑO DIO EL SIGUIENTE PASO! EXTENDIO SUS ALAS Y SE LANZA AL BUELO. NIEEEEEETOOOOOOOOSS ME DARA MUCHO NIETOS Y TODOS SE LLAMARAN ISSHIN JUNIOR Y MASAKI JUNIOR — y no conforme con el escándalo que estaba armado salio a la calle a gritar — MI HIJO SE CASA, SE CASA CON LA HERMOSA RUKIA-CHAN ¡VENGA AQUÍ SEÑOR! — Agarro del brazo a un hombre que pasaba por el lugar y comenzó a dar vueltas con él — CELEBRE CONMIGO QUE MI HIJO SE CASA ¡Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE ERA GAY!_

Con todo su ser esperaba que Tatsuki no le gritara muy fuerte lo idiota que era o que le diera la paliza que su padre no le dio. La tarde paso rápido y con ella llego la noche en la ciudad de Karakura; Ichigo se fue manejando tranquilo hacia el departamento no sin antes despedirse de Orihime y pasar a comprar algo para el postre, esa seria una larga noche. Cuando abrió la puerta del departamento una polera voló a gran velocidad delante de él seguida de una zapatilla y algo que paresia un pañal mal oliente, cerro la puerta y el grito ensordecedor de su pequeña lo dejo pegado al techo… Sinceramente aun no comprendía que pasaba en ese lugar hasta que Yami grito fuerte y claro:

— ¡No me voy a bañar! ¡Ni ahora, ni nunca! — exacto, el pequeño pelinegro otra vez tenia alucinaciones con que el agua de la ducha venia de la alcantarilla.

— ¡Métete a la maldita ducha de una vez! — otra grito de Noa alentando a su madre.

— ¡No! — Cambio su tono de voz a uno dramático — Lord Yami de las tinieblas no tocara jamás el agua de una bañera ¡Que antes me arrancan la carne del hueso! — y salio corriendo hasta la sala vestido solo con pantalones y empuñando una espada de plástico.

— ¡Yami, apestas como nunca! — dijo Ichigo una vez lo atrapo y lo levanto como muñeco de trapo.

— ¿Enserio? Vaya, pensé que no era para tanto — le contesto oliéndose una axila y poniendo una mueca de asco.

— Si, mejo báñate y luego sigues jugando a ser Lord Yami de las tinieblas — y el chico obedeció sin chistar.

— ¡¿Qué? — Rukia tenía cara de shock al ver que después de tremendo escándalo que le hizo obedeció a unas cuantas palabras de parte de Ichigo — no es justo, llevo mas de una hora intentando que se bañe.

— No hagas puchero por eso — le contesto riendo — ¿En donde está Noa?

— En su cuarto — derrotada — voy a terminar la cena ¿A que hora dijiste que llegaría Tatsuki?

— Dijo a las 7 — desde el cuarto de Noa.

— Pero ella nunca llega a la hora que dice — y nada mas lo dijo el timbre sonó — ¡Ichigo, abre la puerta! — desde afuera se escucho el gritó.

— ¡Ya voy! — el pelinaranja abrió la puerta y se encontró con Tatsuki, seguía igual que siempre, cabello corto, ropa no tan femenina y la sonrisa burlesca que siempre le daba.

— ¿Qué tal, fresita? Hace años que no te veía.

— Fresa tu abuela, pasa.

¿Qué pasara en la cena con Tatsuki? ¿Cambiaran en algo las cosas?

* * *

**Bueno, espero que allá sido de su agrado y les alla logrado sacar una sonrisa, bueno espero que todavía alla gente interesada en el fic xD **

**¡Saludos! Y no tardare tanto para la próxima.**

**Onny**


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno, primero que nada quiero disculparme por tardar en las actualizaciones, pero últimamente he tenido algunos problemas que más que tiempo, me quitan la inspiración ù.u Así que decidí detener temporalmente ambos fics que aun tengo en progreso. Espero que no sea por mucho tiempo, pero en compensación, cuando vuelva a publicarlos, los tendré mas avanzados.

Gracias los que me han tenido paciencia y que un demorándome seguían leyendo ^^

Onny.


End file.
